Fall from Grace
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: What if Mac & Flack's friendship didn't mend after Flack was beaten up on the subway? What if tension grew? Can their friendship be repaired? What if Mac needed help & Flack was the only one available? SMACKED w/M/F friendship Drama/Peril CH
1. Strained Friendships

**Title: Fall from Grace  
****Chapter 1 - Strained Friendships**

**Summary: **What if Mac & Flack's friendship didn't mend after Flack was beaten up on the subway? What if tension grew? Can their friendship be repaired? What if Mac needed help & Flack was the only one available? SMACKED w/M/F friendship Drama/Peril ficlet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing!)! You know the rest write (grin)? All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N**: So I am again trying something new for me. This story is going to be my very first Mac/Flack centric Adventure/Angst/peril ficlet, with some SMACKED of course (b/c I love them!). **But this is NOT slash**! Please don't ask me to make it slash at any point b/c it's not that kinda story (and I don't write slash). I am a true SMACKED shipper and always will be. This was written shortly after the eppy it's loosely based on but have been nervous to post so am doing so now. Hope you all like it.  
**NOTE: so this story is sort of is based on Cuckoos' nest but what if Flack had showed up at Stella's before Terrance had found him? ****We go from there.**

_~Special thanks to PhantomoftheTinman for the idea (Sorry for the delay to post!!!) and WildWeasel for the discussions and help! Hope I did this some final justice!~_

* * *

**1/4**

"D-damn it," Flack groans; his weary lungs heaving another painful breath as he slowly heads for an all too familiar apartment; a safe haven he figures, and a place to just rest and heal. He knows the person he's going to see will ensure he keeps himself on the straight and narrow and won't alert the wrong people; but he doesn't know if the right people will back his actions one hundred percent; and he'll get a much deserved tongue lashing.

"Ahh..." his lips emit an angry growl as he forces his legs to take another painful step into the waiting elevator, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to flash images of his beating on the subway. Mac had been pissed with him as of late for not opening up about what was bothering him, but he just wasn't ready to tell him or anyone else about Simon Cade and the guilt he still carries in his mind and heart after killing him in cold blood; no remorse for the man who murdered the woman he loved more than anything; his future stolen in an simple act of cowardice.

The elevator finally stops on the intended floor and Flack pushes himself out of the steel box and heads for what he hopes is a friendly reception; but after just leaving his team in the lurch, he's not sure what he'll be greeted with then the door finally does open.

He takes a deep breath and then knocks and waits, his chest on fire and his head pounding. The last thing he wants is the third degree, but as soon as the door opens and he looks at the facial expression on the person before him, he knows a quiet restful evening might be just a dream.

"Don?"

"Hi Stella, I need help."

"I can see that. You look like hell. What happened?"

"Can I come in? I swear I'll tell you what happened."

"Does Mac know you're here?"

"No and I don't want you to tell him."

"Damn it!"

XXXXXXXX

"Sorry Mac, I haven't heard from Don in the past few hours. His place is empty, Sam hasn't seen him and he's not answering his phone," Danny tells his superior as he slowly walks into his office at the end of a tough working day. "Here is that report you were looking for. I'll keep trying him."

"Thanks," Mac replies with a slight frown; offering a silent curse in the name of his Detective. His mind wanders back to a discussion he had with Don's superior and feels his fists tighten.

_'I wouldn't bother. He's takin' the day off. Figured I'd tell you in person.'_

_'Hope Flack appreciates the trouble you have gone through and the trouble you could get into.'_

_'He'd do the same for me...same for me...for me...'_

"Where the hell are you Don?" Mac grumbles as he places the file on his desk and goes in search of his partner. He nears Stella's office only to find it empty and the lights turned off. Finally remembering that Stella had something she had to take care of and said she was going to leave early, he only has himself to blame for forgetting. He slowly wanders back to his office, his heart beating heavily in his chest.

Flack is falling apart and he feels powerless to do anything but become a petrified bystander, watching his downward spiral. He hated lying; more than anything. But to save Flack's ass he figured it was the right thing to do. Flack was a valuable member of his team; and he knows inside that Flack needs help. But he also expects Flack to ask for help; from anyone.

"You owe me Don," he whispers to himself as he reenters his quiet office. He slumps down in his chair and allows his body to exhale heavily; the day's events finally taking their toll on his weary frame. He reaches for the file that Danny dropped off earlier, opens it and tries to get his mind to focus on the task at hand instead of a heated argument he had with his missing Detective a few days later.

_'Leave me alone Mac!'_

_'I can help you Don.'_

_'I don't need your damn help!'_

_'I know what you are going through'_

_'I don't care, now get the hell out of here!'_

_'Fine.'_

"And things have been strained ever since," he huffs into the stillness enveloping him. His mind drifts to his partner and his lips offer a semi-smile, his heart rate automatically slowing a little as he allows his mind to linger on her beautiful face. She has that affect on me, even when she's not around, her invisible presence always having the power to force me to come back down to earth and try to function normally, his mind ponders in silence.

His fear of being rejected by another woman he wants to offer his heart to always holds him back from acting on any inner feelings of romantic desire. Inside he knows he loves Stella; but once again bows to propriety and fear, wondering if he'd ever have the courage to see past his fear and take that very first step.

His phone rings, quickly breaking his thoughts about Stella and forcing his mind back to work. However, as he goes to answer the phone, one question still begs to be answered; _where is Don?_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay just let me already...damn it Don, you are getting blood everywhere!" Stella lightly curses as she tries to help him clean his bloody face. After offering a small ethnic curse she hands him the dark facecloth and sighs. "You do it."

"Fine," Flack huffs as he snatches the damp cloth; Stella leaning against the frame of the bathroom, watching.

"So are you going to tell me the truth?"

"That was the truth. I was on the subway..."

"And you didn't get into it with them at all? Maybe hoping to burn off a little steam and tension?"

"No," Flack looks at her with a light scowl. "Why the interogation?"

"You came here Don, expect me to ask the same questions Mac will."

"You can't tell him."

"I am not going to get into the middle of this but you know I can't lie to him either. Why don't you want Mac to know? He wants to help."

"He wants to lecture me on protocol!" Flack snaps with a slight wince as he turns and spits up some bloody saliva into the sink. "The last thing I need read to me is the Taylor Riot Act! You know he would."

"When it comes to the _law and protocol _you know Mac only sees black and white."

"That's why I can't tell him. I don't need protocol right now; especially when it comes to the law."

"What do you mean? This not about the law, Don. Mac won't read you any riot act; he wants to help."

"I...nothing Stella, I just...please let me handle this?"

"Yeah I can see you've done a good job so far," she throws at him and he just frowns.

"Guess I deserved that," Flack sighs as he places a small Band-Aid on a cut above his eye.

"You know Jess wouldn't want this right?"

Flack rests both of his hands on the sink counter and hangs his head, his eyes wanting to water as his mind replays images of Jess's body in Sid's autopsy room. "She didn't have to die," he laments with a heavy sigh.

"I know," Stella's hand rests on her friends shoulder and offers it a gentle squeeze. "You need to rest. Want something to drink? Like coffee or tea?"

"I just need a few hours of sleep."

"There's a blanket on the couch."

"Thanks," Flack mumbles as he slowly heads toward her. He gives her a small hug and then allows his body to heave a heavy sigh of defeat. "You're a good friend."

"And as a good friend, you know I can't lie for you."

"Just tell him I'll be in in the morning."

"I'm only going to tell him you're safe. The rest is between you and Mac," Stella tells him with a firm nod.

"Nite," Flack replies as he pushes past her and slowly heads for the living room, slumping down onto the couch, covering himself with the blanket and then allowing himself to be quickly whisked into the darkness of slumber.

Stella looks at him and frowns before she reaches for her blackberry and slowly wanders toward her bedroom, shutting the door and easing herself down onto the bed. She looks at the name of her partner, unable to dial; her heart rate starting to pick up the pace. Flack was like a brother to her; but Mac was something more, special, in her heart in a different way. She knows she loves him; more than anything. That's why this was hard; coming in between to friends, a tension mediator.

"He needs to know," she mumbles to herself as she takes a deep breath and then dials her partner.

XXXXXXXX

Mac hears his personal blackberry ringing and absently reaches for it. "Stella?" He asks, his lips once again automatically curling upward at the soft sound of her enchanting voice. "Everything okay?"

_"Don is here."_

"Damn it!" Mac gently curses as his face offers a distorted wince. "What happ..."

_"Before you go off on any kind of tangent, he's asleep on the couch right now but said he'd talk to you in the morning."_

"Stella, I..."

_"This is between you and Don Mac," she states with a heavy sigh. "Both of you are stubborn. You need to..."_

"Stella I lied for him today!" Mac hisses in anger. "If he thinks..."

_"Don't make me regret calling you," Stella warns_.

Knowing that she has the privilege to call him when he's being an ass, Mac quickly calms and immediately feels remorse at his tone and harsh words; especially when she wasn't the brunt of his anger and frustration.

"I'm sorry Stella," Mac apologizes with a heavy sigh. "I am not angry at you. I'm just...angry."

_"Don doesn't need your anger Mac. He needs your help and understanding."_

"I tried to help Stella. I want to but..."

_"We know you know the law but he does also. He doesn't need a lesson right now, he needs a friend."_

"I...I know."

When he hears silence Mac's anxiety starts to rise once again. "Stella?"

_"Just worried about you both."_

"I know. I'll see you both tomorrow."

_"You are human Mac, just like Don. He's in a bad way..."_

"I can't stop him from drinking!"

_"He nearly got himself killed tonight!"_

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

_"I think you need to talk to him Mac."_

"Should I come over?"

_"Tomorrow will be fine."_

"What happened?"

_"He was jumped on the subway and beaten up pretty bad."_

"I'll..."

_"Tomorrow Mac; he is resting now."_

"Right. Stella..."

_"Yeah?"_

"Nothing. I'll um...I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_"You sure?"_

"No but it can wait."

_"Mac? Please tell me. I can tell in your tone you need to."_

"Just wanted to know if you want to go for dinner sometime. I know timing is lousy and I was meaning to sooner but..."

_"Mac."_

"Yeah?"

"_I'd love to." _

"That's great. We'll talk more tomorrow."

_"Goodnight Mac."_

"See you tomorrow."

Mac hangs up the phone and then leans back in his chair, cursing himself once more. _He was jumped on the subway and beaten up pretty bad_, Stella's words still ring loud and clear in his head. He figured Don was just somewhere, slumped over a bottle, avoiding responsibility and not caring that his friends were worried or lying over his absence. But hearing the torment in Stella's voice, forces him to realize that she is right; protocol won't help Don get back on track, only human compassion and a friend with thick skin could do that. This is not about the law; it's about a friend, still grieving a lost love.

"I'm sorry Don," Mac huffs as he finally pushes himself out of his chair; knowing it's time to head for home. As much as he wanted to push Don to the back of his mind, his feelings toward his friend forced his last showdown to stay in the forefront.

_'Damn it Mac, I know the law I don't need you to lecture me.'_

_'Well you have MIA for a few important calls now. So maybe you do need me to lecture you!'_

_'Just back off and leave me alone!'_

After that Don wasn't seen for a whole day. Wanting to blame himself, Mac knows if he allows himself to dwell on the negatives he'll not be able to help Don in the way that Stella was suggesting.

"He doesn't want my help," Mac mumbles to himself as he hangs up his coat and then slowly wanders into his bedroom to change. Just as he's about to change, the phone rings and he nearly trips over his own feet to answer in a haste. Hoping its Stella, his lips offer an automatic sigh of regret when a male voice starts speaking.

_"Hey Mac."_

"Danny. I heard from Don and he's resting at Stella's. He's going to be okay."

_"Really?"_

"Honestly I don't know," Mac replies, running a tired hand through his hair. "He was asleep and I wasn't able to talk to him. We'll see him tomorrow."

_"Okay thanks."_

"Talk to you tomorrow," Mac states as he hangs up. He feels his body shutting down from fatigue and anxiety as he slowly wanders over to his closet and starts to hang up his clothing. He feels his fists start to tighten and as soon as he rips a small button off his dress shirt, he stops and slumps back down on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands and closing his eyes.

"Help me Stella," he lightly begs as he slowly opens his eyes and lets them rest on a small picture beside his bed of him and Stella at a staff function. His lips can't help but curl automatically and as he allow his brain to remember the fun events that led up to that picture being taken, his anxiety starts to dispel and his body untense. He finally pushes himself back up, finishes his task of undressing and then eases himself into bed, his mind and stomach too worked up to even attempt putting food in them. He had asked her for dinner; he had wanted to for some time and hopes that she'll actually want to instead of just agreeing because he was in a strained mood.

"Goodnight Stella," he whispers as he normally does, before he turns off the light and then flips onto his side, praying for sleep to overtake him. However, as he allows his mind to dwell on the pitiful state of his friend attacked on the subway he knows the night ahead will be long and tormented.

XXXXXXXX

Flack finally feels himself starting to come out of his fitful slumber; his head still spinning and his body aching. He slowly opens his eyes and squints into the darkness around him. He hears Stella snoring in the other room and can't help but smile. She was a good friend; the sister that his own sister really wasn't and a confidant in times like this. However, that smile quickly turns to a heavy frown as he tries to push himself up off the couch without waking her up; his lips offering silent groans and curses as painful sensations greet him.

He finally succeeds in getting upright and slowly wanders toward the kitchen where she had left out a bottle of extra strength Tylenol and some water in case he needed some during the night. Taking two of the pills and then downing the glass he heads over to the table where his phone is and glances once more at Mac's name.

"I don't need a lecture Mac," he whispers to himself as he slowly heads back toward the couch. In his subconscious he had heard Stella talking to Mac, arguing at times, but then ending on a softer note. Much like the rest of the team he knows that the feelings Mac and Stella have for each other, run deeper than friendship. He had always wanted to ask Mac why he never acted on those feelings; wanting maybe to be the catalyst in finally getting the two of them together. But now he fears that as of late; and especially in light of how things were left, his friendship with Mac is now strained beyond repair.

"Might take a miracle for Mac to come around," Flack grumbles in untruth as he slowly eases himself back down onto the couch; stifling a painful gasp as his battered body once again connects with the surface of the couch. He curses his own stupidity once more as he closes his eyes and prays that darkness will swiftly take him back into the realm of slumber. But much like his friend Mac, his sleep isn't the restful event he hoped it would be.

Morning came all too soon.

The next time that Flack opens his eyes, his senses are greeted by the tempting aroma of coffee.

"Morning," Stella greets him as she stands before him already dressed for work. She places a large cup of steaming coffee down on the coffee table before him and then kneels down to look him in the eye. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was the main attraction at the superbowl."

"Sounds like the old Don Flack."

"I really screwed up didn't I?"

"Yes but you are human and you lost the one person you really loved. No one can fault you for that Don."

"Mac can."

"You only think that right now Don, because you are hurting. Mac cares for you like he does me and any other member of the team. He was there for you at your bedside, remember? He's here now also."

"Stella," Flack tries to argue.

"He sometimes might not know the correct words, hell that is all of us, but inside I know he cares. You just need time to see that."

"I guess I should have just stayed at home," Flack moans as he slumps his head back down on the couch. "Was he pissed when you talked to him?"

"At first, yes. But you need to talk to him and the two of you need to work this out."

"Stella, I just need a day to"...

"You need to talk to him Don, before any more time passes and..."

"Stella..."

"Don, Mac lied for you," she mentions and Flack quickly stops talking.

"H-he what?"

"To your superior and you know what Mac thinks of liars. He's now put himself into that category for you, so you also need to cut him some slack. I think he's more mad at himself right now."

"I can't talk to him."

"You have something in common now," Stella tries once more. But when she sees Flack not giving anything back she folds her arms across her chest and frowns. "You two are a lot alike you know. And that's not a compliment in this case."

"I..."

"Don, you do what you need to. Here is my spare key, give it back when you get in later today. There is a half a pot of fresh coffee and bandages and whatever else you need in the bathroom. Just don't expect me to lend another hand if Mac wants to talk and you just throw it back in his face as if it's nothing. Don, this is Mac we are talking about."

"I used to think he was Vulcan," Flack retorts and Stella's face finally softens.

"Yeah him and emotions sometimes aren't friends," she states with a kind expression. Her hand rests on his shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "But he does care about you Don, that much I do know and I so that's why I know this is hurting him just as much as you."

"Thanks for your help."

"See you later."

"Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"Speaking of Mac, when are you two...you know."

"You know what?"

"Going on a date?"

"At this rate?" She arches her brows. "I'm just hoping for one of those elusive Taylor smiles this morning."

"Seriously?"

"He asked me for dinner. We'll leave it at that for now."

Flack offers her a nod and then watches her leave before mentally urging himself to get up off the couch and head into the kitchen. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he takes it and heads for the bathroom.

"Damn it!" He curses his battered reflection. Not wanting to take too many liberties with Stella's generosity, he quickly cleans away any dried blood that she missed the night before, fixes the bandage over the cut above his eye and then finishes the rest of his coffee.

"Thanks Stella," Flack whispers before he quietly takes is leave, locking his friend's apartment, stuffing the key into the pocket of his leather jacket and then taking his leave, wanting to head for home and clean up; praying for the courage to go and face his friends and mentor looking half descent.

XXXXXXXX

Mac looks up from his coffee and latest case file and sees Stella approaching with a slight smile; her posture slightly stiff and tense. He mentally scolds himself, knowing inside that her tension is a result of his actions as of late; both toward her and Don.

"Morning," Stella simply states as she slowly enters his office with a timid smile.

"How is he?"

"Sore and pissed."

"At me?"

"Does he have reason?"

"Damn it with the head games Stella."

"Part of it is at you Mac, yes. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, but it's what I needed to hear. Where is he?"

"I left him on the couch with a key and a cup of coffee, the rest is up to you two, I don't get emotional hazard pay, remember?" Her lips finally curl upward as her tone softens. "Bet you didn't sleep," she gently goads.

"Do I ever?"

"Good point."

"I can't let him fall Stella, not now, not after all he...hell after all we have been through. He's part of the team."

"And Don will get through this with your help."

"Ours Stella; our help. What is that expression you are so fond of?" He asks with a slight smile.

"We take care of each other," she whispers as she plants a soft kiss on his cheek and then stands back up. "I'll get started on that case with Sheldon. Talk to you later?"

"Thank you Stella."

"For what Mac?"

"For being here and being you."

"It's what you love most about me right?"

"Always," Mac whispers as he finally rewards her with the first genuine smile of the day. He watches her leave, his mind and heart finally settled to a small degree and now feels like he can really get his day started. He glances at the clock as Danny knocks on the glass.

"Heard from Don?"

"No, but I have a new case for us to get started on."

"I'll meet you by the elevators."

Mac quickly finishes his field notes, puts down the file and then looks up to see Danny standing in the doorway. He offers him a nod before heading toward him, his eyes darting nervously around in hopes of catching his elusive Detective. Letting Danny drive allows Mac to just lean back in his chair and let his mind wander to another discussion he had with Flack, just after Jessica was declared dead.

_'I can't breathe Mac.'_

_'I wish I could tell you it gets easier Don, but it doesn't.'_

_'I um...yeah thanks Mac.'_

"Mac?"

"Yeah I see," Mac frowns as his mind quickly is pulled back to the case before them. Even then he knew the words he offered to Flack weren't the comforting sentiments the younger man needed. _I should just assign Stella all the emotional assignments,_ he mentally laments as he looks at the man walking toward him.

"Detective Taylor? Detective Cody Ford. I guess Detective Flack is sleeping in?" He lightly goads.

"Don happens to be..." Danny hotly jumps to his best friend's defense.

"Detective Flack is detained. What did you want?"

"His job," Detective Ford states directly. "And I intend to get it. But for now I'll just have to fill in."

"Fine, what do you have?"

Detective Ford gives them the pertinent details as they head over to where the body is waiting for them. "Do you believe that guy?" Danny grumbles under his breath.

"Just focus on the case at hand."

"That didn't bother you at all?"

"I'll start with the pictures," Mac suggests as he pulls his camera. He looks at Danny with a slight frown and Danny finally nods.

"Just make sure you don't assign me alone with that guy."

"Noted," Mac frowns as he tries to focus his mind on the body before him. However as he remembers his words to Flack's superior's and his warning in return, _it's your ass on the line Taylor,_ his mind now wonders where Flack really is. He carefully moves around the body, taking whatever evidence photographs they need and then placing his camera down; standing up only to see Detective Ford hovering nearby.

"Something else you need?"

"Yeah a reference," Detective Ford retorts.

"First of all there is no job opening and if you having nothing else do to but stand here and look stupid then go direct parking but save the comments for someone else," Mac snaps as he grabs a pair of gloves and heads back to Danny.

"It's nothing," Mac sighs as he finishes his task and then pulls out his phone. _Nothing! Where the hell are you Don?_ "Danny finish up here, Adam just showed up. See you back at the lab."

Mac gathers up his things and then heads back for his Avalanche, watching Adam pull up and then head toward Danny. The ride back to the lab was spent in reflective silence until his phone rings and the first smile in hours finally graces his face as he gazes upon Stella's name on his blackberry LCD.

"Everything okay?"

"Just once I'd like you to assume the best," Stella retorts and Mac's face reflects a slight wince. "Everything is okay here. But you want to know about Don right?"

"Have you seen him at all?"

"No and I tried his home number again and mine, no answer."

"Okay well I am on my way back," Mac tells her with a quiet tone. She asks him about the case, to keep mostly talking and distracted he guesses. And by the time he reaches the lab, his mind has finally settled and he feels ready to really concentrate on his newest case.

He quickly unloads his evidence for Lindsay to start processing and then heads for his office, wanting to clear a few things up before he gets down to work. But as he approaches he sees Don hovering around the entrance and feels his anxiety starting to grow.

"I'll give you two some time alone," Stella touches his arm and gives it a gentle squeeze. Mac gives her a nod; but his face remains placid and his body tense as he nears his office.

Flack turns and watches Mac walking toward him. Whatever Mac lacks for in height, he more than makes up in his commanding presence; and as Mac nears, Flack feels his stomach instantly tighten.

Mac looks at the battered face of his friend and frowns. "You okay?"

"I've felt better," Flack simply replies.

"Course," Mac states as he pushes his way into his office; the tension starting to build.

"Look Mac, I know I let you down and..."

"You let the team down Don," Mac starts and then quickly stops, mentally scolding himself for once again putting duty before human compassion.

"Guess I should have expected the hard ass routine from you," Flack retorts with an angry tone.

"Don, you look like hell and I'm sorry. But I tried..."

"You seriously trying to justify yourself?" Flack scoffs.

"Don't push me Don, I lied for you!" Mac snaps in return.

"I never asked you too!" Flack counters.

Taking a step back and knowing he can't give in to rash anger or heated emotion, Mac takes a deep breath and tries again.

"What happened?"

"Trying to ease your conscious?"

"Damn it Don, I said I was sorry!" Mac grumbles.

"I don't need your sympathy Mac!"

"What the hell do you need then?"

"A friend!" Flack shouts, heated anxiety flashing in his bright blue eyes. "For once, just be a friend!"

"I lied for you Don," Mac tries.

"Yeah you're a real hero Mac," Flack snides as he turns to leave. "Glad you got my back when it suits _you _best."

Mac feels himself hit by a ton of invisible bricks as he watches Flack storm out of the room and then sees Stella's face appear.

"Don't start," he holds up his hand in frustration."If you think you can do a better job then by all means!" Mac growls as he turns his back to her. Mac glances at her reflection in the glass and frowns; now cursing himself for making her unsure to approach. "He didn't understand what I meant."

"Much like you he's also hard headed at times. But he did come back and I think this was the first step. Tomorrow should be better."

"And if it's not?"

"Deal with it then."

"Right."

"Want to get something to eat?"

"I did ask didn't I," Mac gently groans. "Stella..."

"It's okay Mac," Stella answers with a tight lipped smile.

"Are you disappointed?"

"I understand and forgive you," Stella replies lightly and his face instantly softens. "But you owe me."

"For what?"

"For me having to put up with you on a daily basis," she retorts as she takes a step closer. "It's not easy being human is it?" She asks softly as her hand squeezes his; adding much needed warmth to his tense frame. "Just don't keep me waiting for too long."

"I just don't feel..." Mac starts only to have her gently press her finger to his lips.

"Next time," she whispers as she leans in and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Mac whispers in return as he watches her take her leave. He emits a heavy sigh as he watches her, a few minutes later, walk past, wave goodnight and then head for home. Mac slumps back into his chair and slams an angry fist down on the desk. "Damn it Don!" He shakes his head.

But knowing that he can't just let things go; his care inside for Don not allowing him to just walk away; he needs to know his friend is okay, he quickly pushes himself out of his chair, gets his coat and then heads for the elevator; the address of Don Flack his next destination.

XXXXXXXX

"So some do gooder named Ford was all up in our face this afternoon," Danny tells Don as he takes a sip of his beer as he and Don sit in a small booth at Sullivan's.

"Not surprised," Flack snorts.

"Mac, he um...well he defended you."

"Yeah I know," Flack sighs heavily as his body offers a slight wince when he shifts position.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Only hurts when I laugh," Flack remarks dryly as he takes a swig of his beer.

"Hey man pace yourself."

"I'm fine," Flack insists.

"Yeah after Ruben was killed I was_ fine _too," Danny states and Flack looks at him directly. "'I'm just sayin'."

"I'm fine," Flack echoes. "How is Lucy?"

"Your niece misses you," Danny answers softly, referring to the position that he and Lindsay conferred upon Don after naming Mac godfather. "How about dinner with us on Saturday? Think you'd survive?"

"Think you will?"

"That sounds more like the Don I know and miss," Danny smiles as he clinks the top of his beer bottle with Flack's and then takes another swig. "Speaking of which, I gotta run."

"Yeah I guess it's getting late."

"So will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"You will."

"Don, Mac knows us and has our back. What is really going on? Is it Mac? Jess or something else?"

Don looks at his friend and frowns; knowing it's not the time to confess about Simon Cade. "It's Jess...I...god I miss her and...I know Mac means well but...but he just doesn't get it."

"He has his ways and sometimes we might not understand them but trust me, I know what I am taking about. He's always had my back and pulled my ass out of the fire more times than I care to admit. He just wants to help."

"You think I'm being too hard on him?" Flack asks in shock.

"I'm sayin' you two need to work this out. I'm stayin' outta this," Danny states as he places a couple of bills on the bar counter and then stands up to leave.

"You sound like Stella," Flack smirks.

"Hey Mac trained us all right? You comin' with me?"

"I'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

Knowing it's pointless to argue, Danny gives Flack's shoulder a firm squeeze and then slowly heads for the entrance. Flack orders another appetizer, not wanting to put all the beer into an empty stomach but not realizing that at his house another friend was about to leave; having waited for about an hour already.

Flack tries to turn his attention to the hockey game on the TV before him but all he can see are tormented images of Jessica's bloody body and then his own battered reflection in the mirror and he feels his fist coming down hard on the laminated wood countertop.

"Sorry," Flack mumbles with a slight nod as he tries to get his emotions back under control. He finally feels his phone buzzing and pulls it out and glares at the name with an absent stare.

_'Mac Taylor.'_

"Mac, I'm sorry, can't talk to you right now. I just....I just can't," Flack whispers as he stares as Mac's name before he shoves his phone back inside his jacket pocket, knowing that he wasn't in the mood for another pep talk; no matter how well meaning he knows his friend will be. About two hours later, Flack finally finishes his last beer, places whatever money he owes on the table and then stands up to leave; feeling a bit tipsy from the alcohol but not as bad as the past few nights; and certainty a lot better than the night he spent at Stella's.

"Ah I still have her key," he groans as he heads back outside, allowing the blast of cold air to hit him square on and force his senses awake. He heads for home, his mind swimming with anxiety and frustration; cursing his feeling of helplessness and loneliness.

_'You sure you can't stay Don? Come on let's play hooky together,'_ Jessica's warm voice teases his weary brain. His mind flashes an image of her beautiful face as they linger in bed on a rare day off and his feels his face starting to automatically relax. Flack finally reaches home, lets himself into his quiet apartment and then is whisked into the dark realm of slumber as soon as his head hits the pillow.

XXXXXXXX

_"He probably just wanted to be alone tonight Mac,"_ _Stella's voice tries to soothe her worried partner._

"I'm sorry to have called this late."

_"Mac you don't sleep, this is early for you," she replies warmly. "Want some company? Want me to come over?"_

"I um...no I'm not sure that...Stella I think that..." his voice trails off, only to be stopped by musical laughter.

_"I meant have a coffee or something. But if you wanted me to come over for some comfort sex then I would be okay with that also," she teases, laughing when she hears Mac gasp over the phone._

"Thanks for the distraction," he mentions with a slight chuckle.

_"Anytime.__ You sure you are going to be okay?"_

"Guess I just needed to hear your voice. I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Goodnight Mac," Stella whispers before she hangs up._

Mac places his blackberry back on the small bedside table beside his bed and then turns off the light once again. It was almost midnight and he now curses himself for disturbing her sleep with something so small. _'You can call anytime Mac. You know I am always here for you,'_ she had assured him when he woke her up.

He rolls onto his side, willing his brain to display comforting images of him and Stella, but all he can see is Don's battered face and then defeated expression when he wasn't offering the words Don needed to hear.

But much like the night before, Mac spends most of the twilight hours tossing and turning and never finding anything of solid rest and wakes up more tired than refreshed. He looks over at the clock and groans before pushing himself out of the warm nest of covers and stumbling toward the bathroom, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes so he can get his day started.

An hour later he feels his nervous anxiety starting to build as he enters the lab and curses himself for allowing this much tension to build. It wasn't even this bad after the whole Dean Truby and Flack's notebook fiasco.

"Big Mac," Mac hears as Danny walks toward him with a file in his hand. "Tox results for..." his voice trails off as they both turn and watch Flack walking toward them off the elevator. Dressed casually, but clean shaven and looking a bit more rested than the day before, Mac has to offer him a smile of approval. However that smile quickly disappears as Flack nears them with a frown instead of friendly expression.

"Morning," Flack offers them with a strained tone.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Mac wonders.

"Fine. So I understand that Cody Ford has my case notes?"

"Yeah he uh gave us the details on the two suspects," Danny offers Flack the file; Mac giving him a nod of approval.

Flack takes the file as Adam approaches.

"Boss, I need help with the extra tire treads that just um..." his voice trails off as he looks at the three men before him. "Or not."

"I'm on it," Danny states in haste as he slaps Adam on the back. "Lead the way."

Mac watches Adam and Danny take their leave and then turns back to Flack; tension starting to build. "Don I..."

"It's over Mac," Flack interrupts in haste. "I'll take the other two suspects and..."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah um..sure okay so I'll take these and..."

But Flack doesn't let him finish, simply takes the remaining notes from Mac's hand and turns on his heel to leave.

"Don..." Mac calls firmly but is quickly cut off by Sinclair walking toward him with a stern expression.

"Taylor, got a minute?"

Mac watches Flack, who had stopped, turn his back and disappear into the elevator. He watches his superior approach and allows his body to exhale heavily.

"What's up?"

"Everything okay?"

"Fine," Mac huffs as he heads for his office. "What is going on?"

"I need you in Westchester," Sinclair tells him, referring to the New York county just above New York proper.

"Westchester has its own team."

"Not to deal with Simon Cade they don't."

"The man linked to the murder of Jessica Angell. What about him?"

"Got the murder of a young female police officer up there and her brother is claming that Simon Cade is the murderer."

"Simon Cade is dead."

"Chief McGuiness called me and wants some answers and some help. He said the brother wanted Don Flack as Detective Flack dealt with the case. Here. But I want you to handle this."

"Sir, this is a..."

"A potential political nightmare and I can't go. Which is why I want you to handle this before the press does. This could be linked to Robert Dunbrook or it could not. I don't need to remind you of the type of player Robert Dunbrook is. He's media and bad news. Take care of it."

"Bastard," Mac curses under his breath. "What are the details?"

"Here is what you need. I'll get Bonasera to handle the Simmons case in court."

"Right."

"Mac, get in; the details, close this case and get your ass back here. This is probably just a wild goose chase."

"Thanks," Mac states with a heavy frown as he watches his superior leave. He reaches for the phone and dials Stella's cell.

_"I'm on court duty," she sighs heavily. "What is going on?"_

"A female cop was murdered in Westchester and her brother claims it was Simon Cade."

_"What? Simon Cade is dead."_

"Then it should be easy to wrap up on our end. Sorry about court duty."

_"Thats two you owe me Mac," she lightly teases him. "Talked to Don again?"_

"Yeah we exchanged pleasantries this morning."

_"Damn the two of you are the same. The longer you let it..."_

"I know foster, the harder it'll be to clear the air. Look I have to go. If I leave now, I can probably wrap this up in a day. Hold down the fort for me."

_"You know I will."_

"Flack was requested by the brother but Sinclair wanted me. One more thing to cause a rift."

_"Just hurry back and Mac..."_

"Yeah?"

_"Watch your back."_

"Trust me Stella, this will be routine," Mac states with a hint of uncertainty.

* * *

**A/N:** So how did you like it? Was it okay (once again kinda nervous)? Hopefully not to OOC and please don't flame, if you don't like then just leave. As always you guys rock and thanks!Please note that this storyline does not follow 'Deception' in anyway. I just like Robert Dunbrook as a villain so am using him in this story and possibly a few others.

**PS:** Be sure to check out my new M one shot (Blanket of Rain).


	2. A Friend in Need

**Title: Fall from Grace  
****Chapter 2 - A Friend in Need**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for the reviews, alerts and faves for this story. I really do appreciate it and hope you continue to like the rest.

* * *

**2/4**

Mac feels his anxiety slowly stewing as he directs the Avalanche toward the highway; Westchester his next stop. Simon Cade. He was the man that Flack had his showdown with and who Flack killed in _self defense_; or so that was Flack's report. No one questioned it. So why now, after a few solid months would someone claim that their sibling was killed by Simon Cade?

"Makes no sense," Mac mutters to himself as he glances around the darkening skies; his mood as grey and depressed as the weather around him outside. He pulls out his blackberry and dials Don's number. "Damn it pick up," he lightly curses when all he is rewarded with are empty rings. He hangs up and then allows himself a heavy exhale.

"I'm sorry...Don I'm sorry," he mumbles to himself as the rain finally starts to pelt the outside of the windshield. Just adding to his somber mood, Mac feels the day ahead is going to be nothing less than dismal. "Why did I agree to this?" He gently moans as he turns on the radio, praying whatever is on will help distract his mind for the next few hours as he heads toward a strange destination.

XXXXXXXX

"Ah back to the land of the living huh Donnie boy," Detective Cody Ford states smugly as he joins Flack at one of the suspect locations.

"This is my call Cody, what do you want?" Flack asks with some annoyance.

"You know you can't fool Taylor," Ford frowns. "He knows what kind of slacker you really are."

"You lookin' for a fight or something?" Flack demands with a firm tone; forcing Veteran Detective John Sullivan to quickly approach.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sullivan demands.

"Nothing Sully," Flack glares at Ford.

"Yeah I'm lookin' at nothing," Ford retorts and Sullivan looks from one to the other with a stern expression. He pushes his large frame between the two tense smaller frames and then glares first at Flack.

"You have something to do here right?"

"Yeah I'm on it."

"And you have somewhere else to be right?" Sully glares at Ford. "Then move your ass!"

"Whatever," Ford shoots back before he turns on his heel and takes his leave.

"Thanks."

"Heard you were MIA," Sullivan mentions with a heavy sigh.

"Glad I'm the talk of the town," Flack retorts.

Sullivan places a firm hand on Flack's chest and looks at him with a firm expression. "I have always thought you were a good cop and even better Detective; certainly a lot better than that ass kisser Ford. However, you pull a few more stunts like you have in the past few days, and ass kisser Ford will have your job and I won't think twice about turning my back on yours. You got me?"

"Yeah I got you," Flack grumbles

"You sure?"

"Sully I..." Flack starts. "You don't know.." he starts and then stops.

"You really want to go there with me?"

"No...no I don't."

"You were there when Walter was shot; you saw me hold his body as he died in my arms. You don't think that screwed me for life? I hesitated and he died!" Sully's voice gruffly demands. "Remember what I did?"

"I do."

"Then take it from a guy who's been down this exact road. The bottle isn't the answer and turning your back on those who care isn't either. But my words from earlier stand. I know you're mad and pissed at the world; but if you let it cost you the one thing that can bring you back to life, your job and your friends, then I can't help you and you know that."

"Right," Flack frowns as he watches Sully offer him a firm nod and the turn and leave. He wants more than anything to tell him he's wrong; that he doesn't know what he's talking about, but he does. Sully was suspended for one month after his brother died in his arms; his drinking taking its toll on his job, family and hard earned reputation. He knows more than anyone that the veteran Detective's fair warning was given from a friend who didn't want him to walk the same path; giving him fair warning that if he keeps using the bottle as his excuse, his job will be gone and it'll be his own fault.

However he also knows that Sully can only sympathise so far; Sully's brother's death wasn't his fault; he murdered Simon Cade, without remorse. Some would claim self defense; but self defense didn't haunt this much.

He heads toward the small rundown apartment building and inside, his mind cursing Cody Ford's very existence. But he knows Ford is only partly to blame, the rest lies on his shoulders. He quickly pulls out his phone and looks at Mac's name and frowns.

"I'll call after I'm done here," Flack shoves his phone away. "Probably wants to see if I actually showed up today."

XXXXXXXX

Mac finally reaches his destination and slows the Avalanche as he heads toward the small police station, his eyes darting nervously around as he approaches. Already feeling Stella's absence, he prays he'll be able to wrap this up in a few hours and then get back to her side where he knows he belongs. He misses her warm laughter, her witty banter, her flirty teasing and the way she makes him feel in general. But with a heavy sigh, Mac quickly exits the truck and heads for the front doors of the strange police station; unaware of the set of eyes watching him intently.

"Detective Flack?"

"No, I'm Detective Mac Taylor, head of the New York Crime Lab. Chief Sinclair thought it best if I handle this. Chief McGuiness right?"

"Yeh and that's fine by me. Welcome to Harrison," the Chief offers is hand to Mac, welcoming him to his town of Harrison in Westchester County, NY. "Chief Sinclair give you all the details."

"Sir, Simon Cade is dead; we have confirmed proof; such as his body. What is this really about?"

"Our team found DNA that links him to a recent shooting and Chief Sinclair said you'd want to handle it since it was um...well it was Cade who gunned down one of your own."

"That's correct. I'm sorry for your loss also."

"She was barely a rookie," the older man sighs. "Some pretty rough crowds up here and I guess one night responded to call with her partner. Damn, he's not much older than she and only a few more years under his belt. Well they got into it pretty good with some locals and a few out of towners, heated words were exchanged and shots were fired. In the end my deputy was dead; the other in this hospital where he remains fighting for his life."

"Any other victims?"

"Yeah they gave as good as they got, lemme tell you," McGuiness sighs as he hands Mac a thick file folder. "You can use the spare desk in my office and Sandra's brother, that was my deputy, Sandra Wells, her brother is expecting you."

"_Expecting me_?"

"Small down Detective, everyone knows everything."

"Not very comforting," Mac grimaces as he slowly follows Chief McGuiness into his small police station. "Anyone know if Simon Cade has a brother?"

"So far nothing, but we are checking into that. Any theories?"

"Someone was with Simon Cade in Manhattan before he was gunned down and DNA just transferred. You have the case files right?"

"Everything is waiting for you at the desk."

Mac feels his anxiety once again starting to rise as several strange eyes start to stare at him intently; watching his every move, studying everything he has to offer. Stella would have made a comment; able to break the ice and have them all eating out her hand with just a smile; he misses that and feels his anxiety growing.

"Don't worry you'll get used to the watchers."

"Watchers?" Mac arches his brows.

"Not everyday we get a big shot city slicker in the house."

"Right," Mac's lips gently curl upward at the sarcastic title offered toward him. He slumps down in the small wooden chair and starts to examine the case file before him. Wishing more than anything he had brought someone familiar and friendly with him, when Chief McGuiness takes his leave he looks up and notices that he's really alone. Most have gotten past their fascination with the city Detective and now he's a stranger.

"Just finish this and get the hell home," he mentions to himself as he looks at Duncan Wells address. "Well he made the claim so..." Mac's voice trails off as he pushes himself out of the chair and then heads for the front counter. "Is there a city map I can ha..." he starts only to have a crumpled piece of paper shoved in his hands by a very uninterested front desk clerk. "Thanks."

"Yeah don't mention it."

Mac takes the map and heads back outside, the weather thankfully not raining, but the overcast sky is adding an eerie loneliness to already unfamiliar surroundings and he wishes more than ever that Stella was with him. "She'd find the silver lining in this place," he states under his breath as he gets into the Avalanche. He checks the time and reaches for his phone.

_"Miss me already?" Her musical voice comes to life on the other end._

"More than you know," he sighs as he leans back on the seat.

_"So what is that place like?"_

"Well..."

XXXXXXXX

Flack heads back toward the lab, wondering if he'll have another tense showdown with Mac. He wants to retrain his friendship, get them back to where they were before this all happened and now curses himself for not being in a totally sober state when he mouthed off to the seasoned CSI and friend.

"Hey Danny, Mac around?"

"Haven't seen him. Maybe he's with Stella in court," Danny shrugs. "You okay? Missed you at the scene yesterday; just wasn't the same without you calling the shots."

"Yesterday when I was um..." Flack starts with a slight frown.

"You told me last night. I was just sayin'. It wasn't the same. It's not big deal," Danny quickly assures his best friend.

"Sure. Was Cody around the scene?"

"Cody Ford? Yeah. Mouthin' off to Mac and actin' like the ass we all know he is," Danny frowns. "Why?"

"Nothin'. Well he was at the scene today and shootin' his mouth off as he usually does but..."

"He's an ass Don, don't let his lies get to you."

"Was Mac impressed?"

"You're kidding right?" Danny counters with a shocked expression. "Mac knows what kind of guy Ford really is. So what did you find?"

Flack launches into his findings from the other two suspects, one of them a viable lead and then makes arrangements to head back to the suspect's apartment with Danny; determined to talk to Mac later and make things right.

"So how you holdin' up?" Danny queries as they head for the suspect's home.

"Pissed and angry, mostly at myself," Flack replies with a slight wince as he directs his cruiser toward a seedier part of town.

"And after we parted, did you um...did you sleep last night?"

"I did, once I got past the nightmares. Sully gave me his feel good speech today. I mean he's been there but..."

"He's got your back, you know that right? Just like Mac. We all do."

"I know," he grumbles as he hits the dash, forcing Danny to look at him in wonder. "Ah just what I said to Mac. He stuck his neck out for me and I threw it back in his face like it was nothing."

"Mac has a thick skin Don, you know that right? He wouldn't have taken it personally."

"And a hard head, but he's also human and a friend," Flack's tone softens as they pull up to the curb. However as he's about to head toward the front door, a familiar voice stops him in his tracks.

"D-Man, I need a minute."

"Terrance?" Flack queries with a slight frown.

"Tell your boy to take a walk a need a few in private."

Flack looks at Danny who simply offers a shrug and heads for the front of the building, waiting for Flack to finish.

"What is this about?"

"Got news that you in trouble man."

"You came to warn me?"

"Ain't got no beef with you. But I just happened to be in the hood and saw you pull up. Man your life is in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fallout from Simon Cade. You know and what you did. Appeasin' your conscience and all."

"How the hell do you know about him or what I did?" Flack demands in anger.

"City has eyes and ears everywhere."

"What I did was..."

"Man I don't give a damn, you got me? But you and me, we got a thing and I ain't takin' that for granted. I was with a group the other day, some out of towners started to mingle and one thing after another and then I hear thems talkin' payback for you for Simon Cade. Say they set up a trap and everything. But I didn't get any more details as they just left and no one know where they came from or went."

"How do they know me? My picture wasn't in the paper; the tribute went to Jess. Did they hand out my picture?"

"No, some guy was just tellin' them what you look like."

"Then how do you know it's me they are targeting?" Flack asks directly.

"Becuse you Don Flack right? The one that killed Simon Cade? Don't need a picture to know that's you."

"Damn it!"

"Just watch your ass."

"I haven't heard anything," Flack insists as he nervously shifts from foot to foot. "Who were these out of towners?"

"White boys."

"White? Where from?"

"Never seen em before and hope not to again. But you never heard this from me, you got me?"

"Yeah I got you," Flack nods firmly. "Thanks man, I owe you. And you be careful also."

"Just watch your ass."

"What was that all about?" Danny asks as Flack rejoins him.

"No idea, but remind me I need to make a call when we get back. For now, let's get back to the case." Flack follows Danny into the dilapidated building, forcing his mind to once again think about the case at hand. However, his brain just reflashes him images of Jessica's death and then his own vengeance killing of Simon Cade; pushing to the back a small voice yelling at him that a friend was walking into the trap that had been set for him.

XXXXXXXX

Mac brings the Avalanche to a stop and then looks at the run down shack before him. With a heavy sigh, he slowly gets out of the truck and heads for the front door. He places one foot onto the rundown wooden step and then freezes when a large dog races around the corner and starts barking wildly.

"SHUT UP REX!" An angry voice bellows as the front door is yanked open and Mac stares into the angry face of the homeowner.

"Duncan Wells?"

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?"

"Mr. Wells, my name is Mac Taylor and Chief McGuiness said you'd be expecting me?"

"Was expecting Don Flack."

"He couldn't make it."

"Then I'm busy," he growls, slamming the door shut and leaving Mac with a bewildered look on his face.

With a slight shake of his head and after checking to see that the large chain the dog is on can't reach him, he hurries up the rest of the steps and knocks on the door. "I just want to talk about your sister," Mac states in a loud tone. He hears shuffling and then once again is greeted with a less than friendly expression. "I came up here to find out what is going on. You said your sister was shot by someone who was declared dead a few months ago and I want to help find out what really happened."

"You callin' me a liar mister?" Duncan Wells growls at Mac.

"No. I came to ask you what you saw so I can find out who really killed her."

"You callin' me a liar!"

"Simon Cade is dead, I saw his body with my own eyes. You can assume what you want. Now let's go inside and you can tell me what you saw."

"I was out at the bar with a few friends, having some drinks and then I get a call from _Wade_ and he said that Sandy was shot and said it was this man," Duncan snarls as he pulls out a ratty picture that indeed did have Simon Cade with a group of ruffians. However, the picture was old, of that he was sure.

Mac takes the picture and starts to examine it; his eyes instantly picking out a few anomalies that just dont add up. "Can I take this?"

"No," Duncan states as he quickly snatches the picture out of Mac's fingers and shoves it back into his pocket.

"So your friend was at a bar with a group that included Simon Cade and I assume things got out of hand and your sister and her partner were called in. Things got worse and your sister was killed, her partner shot. Is that how things went?"

"Sure."

"Okay so did your friend _Wade _remember anyone else that night?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"Right," Mac sighs as he pulls out a pad of paper, preparing to write down the address in the unfamiliar and unfriendly city. "So where does he..." he starts only to have Duncan Wells disappear back into his home and slam the door shut. "Damn it!" Mac curses as he pounds on the door once more. After getting nothing but a few angry curses in return he heads back to the Avalanche in anger, pulling out his phone in the process.

_"Sinclair."_

"Sir, I think this is a wild goose chase. The brother of the cop that was shot seems to want to take his anger out instead of helping. He didn't seem interested in finding out who really killed his sister, when we both know Simon Cade is dead. He showed me a picture that had Simon Cade in it, so someone up here does know him but I think this is a waste of my time. I'll check on one more lead and maybe talk to the partner if he's okay to talk but I think I'll just pass it back to Chief McGuiness and head back."

_"No Dunbrook connection?"_

"Name didn't even come up. So nothing political to worry about. Who exactly called you?"

_"Name was Wade Tanner."_

"Wade?" Mac asks in anger. "Do you have his number by any chance?"

_"Here you go. And Mac..."_

"Don't worry Sir, I just want to check this out and then I'll be heading back. This will be routine."

Mac takes the number and then does a reverse address search for Wade Tanner. He quickly scans the map for his address and then pulls away from Duncan Wells; his frustration growing by the second. With the daylight starting to fail, he wonders if he'll be forced to spend the night or the bulk of the evening hours in this god forsaken place. He heads a ways out of town and finally comes across the address to Wade Tanner.

"Nice place," Mac huffs as he brings the Avalanche to a stop and then prepares to exit; absently leaving his phone on the dash. Mac gets out of the truck, slowly heading for the front door, his eyes darting nervously around. Just as he nears the front steps, he hears a noise from behind and quickly turns to see two large men looking at him with angry expressions.

"I am looking for Wade Tanner," Mac states firmly as he goes to reach for his ID. But as his hand reaches his coat pocket, one pulls a rifle and cocks it. "I am just reaching for my ID."

"You Don Flack?"

"Do I look like him?"

"He wasn't in the paper only described. And we was told it was you."

"No, I'm Mac Taylor."

"Liar. We was told that a Don Flack was comin' up here."

"You were told the wrong information. I am investigating the death of Sandra Wells," Mac tries again, unaware of the large figure looming in the shadows behind him.

"That him Pete?"

"That's the description the guy from Manhattan gave us."

"You were given some bad information. But in any event it's very obvious that my help isn't needed here, so my apologies gentlemen but I'll take my leave and let your own local law enforcement deal with it," Mac states in annoyance.

"You ain't goin' no where," the one named Pete raises his gun at Mac.

Mac steps back a bit, his fingers wanting to reach for his own piece. "Look guys I think there has been a big mistake."

"You killin' Simon Cade in cold was a big mistake. That's murder."

"Pardon?"

"You deaf?" Pete asks Mac.

"Simon Cade was killed by an officer defending himself. Now what is that of concern to you?" Mac demands in anger.

"We are related," one of them snides.

Mac looks at the white man before him and frowns. "And you're _connected_ how?"

"Wadda ya mean?"

"Well it's _obvious_ you're not _fleshly_ brothers. Simon Cade was African American."

"So?"

"Right as I said I think I'm in the wrong place."

"Actually you are right where we want you," a gruff voice is finally heard from behind. But just as Mac turns to see who the voice came from, he's met in the face with the butt end of a shotgun and stumbles to his knees.

"Welcome to hell Don Flack."

XXXXXXXX

Flack finishes his paperwork and then leans back in his chair, allowing his lips to emit a heavy sigh. Finally he pushes himself out of his chair and heads for the crime lab, hoping to at least catch Mac for a few minutes before he heads home. But when he enters the lab and finds it nearly empty he wonders if he'll even get that chance. Remembering that Stella was in court and Danny and Lindsay had a family thing to tend to, he wasn't really surprised when he saw just Adam and Sheldon working away.

"Hey either of you see Mac around?"

"Haven't seen him all day," Adam pipes up.

"Yeah I saw him with Sinclair this morning but haven't heard from him and I tried his cell but he didn't answer," Sheldon informs him.

"Maybe he's at court with Stella?" Adam suggests.

"Yeah maybe," Flack ponders as he offers a soft thanks and then heads back into the hallway pulling his phone, and then starting to dial Stella's number.

"Don?" Her voice calls to him, stopping his actions and forcing him to turn around and greet her in person. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to Mac."

"Mac's in Westchester."

"So that's what Sinclair wanted. What's up there?"

"A young female police officer was murdered by someone her brother claims is um...Simon Cade."

"What?"

"I know, odd right?"

"Odd but..." Flack's voice trails off as he starts to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; his conversation with Terrance coming back full force. "What happened?"

"Well Sinclair thinks it just might be a Dunbrook Media ploy to drum up any kind of sensationalism since the media office upstate seems to be floundering. But you know Sinclair, just to be sure he sent Mac. Although Mac told me that you were personally requested."

"What?" Flack asks in shock. "I was?"

"Could be because you worked the case and your name was on the report."

_'A bunch of white guys, from out of town,'_ Terrance's words start to ring loud and clear in Flack's brain. _'Set a trap for you...a trap...out of town...trap...'_

"This woman who was killed, did Mac say what her name was?"

"Sandy Wells."

Flack looks at her as the color drains from his face. "Oh damn," he curses as he turns and starts for the stairs.

"Don what is it? What's wrong?"

"Mac's in trouble!" He shouts as he disappears into the stairwell, his fingers frantically dialing. "Sully you said whenever I needed a favor that was life and death you'd help me right?"

_"Who's in trouble Don?"_

"Mac Taylor and I need that favor and I need it now."

_"And it's live and death?"_

"Yes!"

XXXXXXXX

Mac's head swims with dizzying pain as he sustains another blow to the back, forcing him back to his knees; the large men doing everything to remove whatever fight is left inside his weary frame; Mac doing everything he can to fight back. Blood from the cut above his left eye, slowly seeps downward, forcing dirt and tears to mix and his eyes to sting with pain.

"Think you an just kill a guy and get away with it Flack!"

"I'm not..." he tries only to be hit in the side with something hard, forcing his lips to offer another gasp of pain. He manages to get his fingers on the handle of his gun and pull it out. But before he can fire off a shot, is tackled from behind, forcing the gun to fly into the darkness out of reach. Still refusing to give up, Mac lands a sharp elbow to the face of man on his back, allowing him some room to try to crawl away.

Mac tries to twist himself in the grasp of the man holding him but it's in vain. The large man lands another blow to his sides and Mac slams back to the muddy ground in pain.

"Think you are so above the law that it don't matter what you did?"

"I'm not..." Mac tries again as he finally feels the large man roll off and then kick him once more for good measure. Lying on the cold ground, breathing hard, Mac's fingers frantically search for his phone, wanting to call for some much needed help. But his brain quickly reminds him that his phone is in the cabin of his truck, where someone is still trying to frantically reach him.

"I just need a keep sake Flack."

He feels two large hands starting to fish around for his ID and then finally finds it.

"Damn it!" He hears one of them curse. "Ah damn it Wade, he ain't Don Flack, he is Mac Taylor! Told you we should have asked for a picture."

"Didn't think this guy would come instead! Do we just let him go then?"

Mac feels his bloody lips offer a small sigh of relief that they finally have realized they were beating up the wrong man. However, his relief is short lived when his brain starts to digest Wade's terrifying instructions.

"No. We'll keep Detective Taylor here on ice until his friend shows up. If Detective Flack was so reluctant before, maybe he'll come to us willingly," Wade sneers as he tosses some rope to Pete. "Tie him tight."

"This is...a big...mistake," Mac huffs as he tries to struggle free. But one more firm kick to the side and he has no choice but to allow his wrists to be tightly bound behind his back with the harsh rope. "I don't t..." he starts only to be silenced by a thick cloth, stuffed firmly between his lips and then tied tightly behind his head; keeping any protests to a whispered muffle.

Mac's stomach automatically constricts as his tongue is forced to ingest the coppery sensation of his own blood, pushed from his bloody lips into the back of his mouth by the thick gag. His whole body automatically winces with pain as he's hauled upright and then held tightly between the two men. He narrows his eyes at Wade and then offers a muffled curse. But just as he's about to try to fight back, he watches a woman walk from the shadows with an angry scowl on her face.

"I told you morons to get a picture!"

"We got his partner, he'll come for sure."

"Where the hell is Don Flack?"

"Oh he'll come," Wade smiles. "Don't you worry Sandy."

_What?_ _Sandy Wells? _Mac's brain yells as he looks at the woman, whose death he was supposedly investigating. He once again tries in vain to pull against the two men holding him fast.

"That's right, you were coming to investigate my death. But we want Don Flack for what he did to Simon Cade," Sandra Wells leans in close and states angrily to Mac's captive face. "And if I need you to get him, then so be it. Take him some place safe."

"No one coming to help you Detective Taylor; not out here. Put his truck in the back," Wade smiles as he slaps Mac on the cheek. "And the only man that will come to your rescue, will lie beside you in a shallow grave. Take him to the cellar; then we call Don Flack."

XXXXXXXX

_"Don what the hell is going on? And where are you?" Stella's frantic voice is heard into the earpiece of his phone. _

"I am heading to Westchester."

_"Why is Mac in trouble?"_

"Sandy Wells aka Sandra Cade was married to Simon Cade. Her maiden name is Wells. I know this because after Jessica's death I got a strange note which I thought was just typical from a grieving widow."

_"What did it say?"_

"Said that I killed Simon in cold blood and that one day I would pay the same price as he. It was signed Sandy Wells. I did some research into her and found out who she really was. She was married to Simon Cade and her and her brother Wade Tanner vowed revenge. I called her number to try to explain but...well I never got an answer. That was it. I thought nothing more. Figured she was as pissed as I was but then read the report that it was um...well the police report that it was self defense and decided to leave it alone."

_"I'm coming with you."_

"Stella, I am at the helipad now. Sinclair needs you for..."

_"Don, this is Mac and..."_

"And it's my mess to fix. Mac is...well I hope he's okay and just to busy toStella, I gotta fix this. He walked into that trap that was set for me. I think the only reason he could be alive is they want me. I gotta spring that trap."

_"Just be careful...ah damn it!" She curses as her own mind races with horrible thoughts of Mac's demise. "I care for him Don."_

"I know Stella."

"_More than a friend."_

"I know. I'll bring him back alive."

_"Please be careful. I can't lose either of you."_

Flack hangs up and then dials the local police department in the town of Harrison, Westchester County.

_"I'm sorry Sir, but Chief Angus isn't in right now."_

"Chief who?" Flack asks in frustration, remembering that Stella had told him that Sinclair was called by a Chief McGuiness. "Who did you say?"

_"Buck Angus Sir. Would you like to..."_

"So where is Chief McGuiness?"

_"We have a deputy McGuiness. But he's off on administrative leave. Can I ask..."_

"Yeah never mind," Flack growls as he hangs up and then dials Adam. "Adam I need a huge favor."

_"Sure what is it?"_

"I need you to track Mac's GPS on the Avalanche and tell me where it is."

_"Mac okay?"_

"Hope so," Flack huffs as he hangs up, leaning his head back on the seat and cursing himself angrily. "Damn it Mac!" He mutters under his breath. If he had been on the ball, it would have been him to...no he knows right now that Mac would have sent himself and let him just continue with his recovery. "Mac I'm sorry," he whispers as he stares miserably into the darkness surrounding the helicopter as it flies toward Westchester Country. A few minutes later Adam calls with the much needed information on his missing friend.

_"Well I tried his cell a bunch of times and got no answer. Now both the GPS from his cell and the Avalanche have Mac in the same place. I am going to text you an address and street map."_

"Adam, I want back routes also."

_"What is this about?"_

"A trap. Just get me what I need."

_"You got it."_

Flack hangs up and then waits for Adam to send the information. Once it's received he looks at it and frowns. "Mac, I just pray you are still alive."

XXXXXXXX

Mac offers a heavy grunt into the thick gag as his body tumbles down the stairs and then slams onto the cold floor of the dingy cellar; his lips offering an automatic gasp of pain that now courses through his body from the odd landing.

"Yeah we got another call into your friend, Detective Taylor," Wade laughs as he looms over Mac's captive and battered frame. "So you won't be alone down here for too long. Hope you don't mind rats."

Mac twists his head, once again mumbling uselessly into the gag but garnering no sympathy from his captor. Wade grabs the back of Mac's jacket and drags him toward a darkened corner, tossing him back to the floor on his stomach before he grabs some more rope and ties Mac's ankles together; immobilizing him further.

"Make yourself at home Detective," he laughs.

Mac's closes his eyes and praying for the room to stop spinning. Having no food in his stomach, he feels it once again wanting to heave as coppery sludge slowly trickles down his throat. He watches Wade take his leave, heading for the stairs and then curses the darkness he's force to remain in; the door to freedom being locked, sealing him inside the dark tomb.

Mac tries to find some kind of give in the tight ropes binding his wrists but quickly slumps back in painful defeat. However, not wanting to give up he tries to bring his wrists over his ankles; stopping and cursing heavily when his dirty fingers feel a thick chain and he realizes that Wade has attached it to the rope, making sure he wouldn't be able to try to escape. These guys were serious in using him as bait for Don.

_Damn it! Stella HELP ME! _His mind calls in anger as he once again is forced back onto his side to ponder his captive misery. But if Don was indeed heading toward him then he had bigger problems than his own freedom to contend with; the possible death of a friend and his own. He closes his eyes and offers a quick prayer for help, before opening them once again, squinting into the darkness around him and willing his eyes to rest on something, anything he might be able to use to gain either freedom or the upper hand.

_Don, if you are on your way, I pray you are bringing help._

XXXXXXXX

_"Don, I can't get a hold of Mac," Stella's morose voice talks in his ear. "Where are you?"_

"About a half hour out of town," Flack sighs as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I got another message from an out of town number."

_"Think it's about Mac?"_

"I answer when I'm there. I'll buy me the most time."

_"Anyone there you can call for help?"_

"The Marines?" He smirks.

_"Don, you better find him," Stella's voice drops to a soft whisper. _

"Okay so we are going to land at the hospital, less suspicion and then I'll um...well do whatever I have to to get to Mac's location. Once I reach there I'll let you know."

_"Can't we call in a US Marshall or something?"_

"Stella, the guy who called Sinclair was Deputy McGuiness; on administrative leave. He passed himself off as police chief of this town. Who the hell can I trust? I mean this is not just Mac's life we are talking about."

_"There has to be someone," she states in frustration._

"After this hang up and call Sully. He has friends in low places."

_"I'll tell him you said that," her voice finally perks up a little. _

"He'll just agree," Flack smirks. "Talk to you soon."

_"I need to hear his voice Don. As soon as you are both safe, you have him call me."_

"I will."

Flack hangs up and tries Mac's number one more time before putting his phone away, the GSP locator address still flashing on the screen, directing him to the place his friend is being held; a place that also houses a trap for him. He pulls his gun and checks the clip before slamming it back inside.

"I'm on my way Mac. You just better be alive when I get there."

XXXXXXXX

_"Detective Taylor...do want some company?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I got a bit carried away with the details and it turned out a bit longer than expected. Hopefully you are all liking it and want some more. Please let me know and thanks for your continued support with this.

**PS:** Pandora's Box updates next


	3. Know your Friends

**Title: Fall from Grace  
****Chapter 3 - Know your Friends**

* * *

**3/4**

Flack looks at the message from Wade Tanner on his blackberry and curses.

_'Don Flack, I have some new information on the Simon Cade case. But it requires your in person attention. I have something in my position that might be valuable to you. Here are the directions and you have five hours or that something meets a very painful end. Don't be late. Wade.'_

"_Might be _valuable?" Flack slams his fist against the back of the empty passenger seat. "Ah Mac, I'm sorry," Flack laments as he tries to drown out images of Mac being beaten by Wade Tanner. Flack texts back his reply and then offers up a silent prayer for courage and strength.

"You are dead Wade, just like Simon. You will be sorry for hurting Mac."

XXXXXXXX

"Detective Taylor...want some company?"

Mac hears the chilling laughter that accompanies Wade Tanner's voice and feels his teeth automatically try to grit. He knows offering any kind of curses wouldn't escape past the thick cloth in his mouth and would only garner him another round of senseless mocking from his captors. Instead he just continues to try to work the knots that keep his wrists bound tightly and gave nothing in the way of reply; finally lying still when they approach.

His head is still pounding but thankfully the bleeding has stopped; but he was sure he looked like hell, he sure felt like it. His eyes squint painfully as Wade flips on a small overhead light and then feels his heart starting to beat faster as two sets of footsteps are heard. He gently twists his head and watches as Sandy and Wade slowly make their way down the stairs and then stops in front of him. Mac feels the chain that held his feet in place being removed but kept his weary eyes fixed on the wall ahead.

He had heard a few rats scurrying in the darkness, no doubt drawn to the scent of blood his body was offering; but was thankful that as soon as the lights were flipped on, the rodents took flight. However as Wade's next words dance around in his muddled brain, his heart rate starts to rise and he wonders if help will ever arrive.

"Well your friend took the bait," Wade calls out and Mac feels his anxiety starting to grow. "So won't be too much longer now...well only five hours. But don't worry; I'm sure we'll find some way of amusing ourselves at your expense during that time."

Mac watches Sandy kneel down beside him, her hand resting on his thigh and wonders what else he'll have to endure in this hellish nightmare. Mac makes a slight move to pull back but she simply lowers her hand and offers his inner thigh a firm squeeze; forcing his eyes to blink back the pain momentarily.

"You see Detective Taylor," Sandy starts in a low tone as grabs a handful of dark, dirt and sweat laden hair and painfully jerks his head back. "If I want to have my way with you I can. Your friend murdered my husband in cold blood and he's going to pay, as will you."

_What the hell? Murder? _Mac's mind yells as he shakes his head no; remembering Flack said it was self defense.

"You can disagree all you want, but as soon as your Detective Flack arrives, you'll be forced to hear the truth and then you'll both die. You first and then you can wonder what he'll have to endure as you lay in a shallow grave."

Mac's lips once again try to off anything in the way of a muffled plea which, as he suspected, only garner him a few unsympathetic laughs from the two people responsible for his current misery. He slumps his head back on the dirt floor and then looks away.

"You're a handsome man Detective Taylor. Got someone special back home? Do you love them? Do they love you? Wonder how they'll feel when they learn you're missing? Or when they find your body? Whenever it's found? Think they'll avenge you?" Sandy asks in an angry tone. "DON'T COUNT ON IT!" She finally yells in his face. "Your friend murdered my HUSBAND! I hope you rot in hell!" She snaps before she pushes herself back up and then storms up the stairs, slamming the cellar door behind her.

"Yeah, boy you really pissed her off," Wade mocks as he hovers over Mac's captive frame once more. "See me, I was willing to let Simon's death rest; never really liked her marrying a nigger. But figured what the hell, she seemed to like him. But when she was told by _an informant _that your partner, murdered her husband and the cops, that being you also, covered it up as self defense, well I guess that pissed her OFF ALSO!" Wade shouts as he offers Mac's frame another blow.

"Did you know? I mean what your partner did? I didn't, but then we were told by an informant who it turns out is pretty reliable source. Did your partner tell you the truth?" Wade asks again.

Mac looks at Wade in anger. _What the hell is he talking about?_ His mind yells as he shakes his head no, mumbling into the gag that Wade has it wrong. _It was self defense._

"He lied to you?" Wade laughs. "Maybe you're not that close of friends or partners after all. Maybe he'll not show up at all and just save his own worthless ass."

Mac looks at Wade in anger, narrowing his eyes once again but offering no further muffled curses.

"Well I guess if your friend arrives we'll see how smug you are then and who's right you or me. They say the truth hurts. Think they are right Detective Taylor? Don't matter to me. See I HATE YOU ALL!" He shouts once more.

"Hope you're not afraid TO DIE!" He yells in anger, sparing Mac's body another kick before he turns and storms up the same stairs his sister used only minutes earlier.

_Stella,_ his mind calls out in agony. _I need you_. He closes his watery eyes, cursing as he feels dirt and dried blood starting to mix, stinging them once again. With this chest on fire, and the thick cloth stuffed between his lips, breathing is hard and painful. He rests for a few more minutes, willing the pain to at least subside so his brain can try to focus on a plan of escape. _Hope you're not afraid to die_ Wade had taunted him with. _I'm not afraid of death,_ his brain confirms. _I am afraid of dying unloved_, he finally admits in sorrow.

_Don't give up Mac...come back to me..._he hears Stella's voice calling to him.

_Stella help me!_ His mind calls out once more.

_You have to fight Mac...you have to stay alive and escape...don't give up...come back to me_ her voice dies out in his head and he painfully swallows back rising sorrow. But with Stella's beautiful face before his eyes and her strong and determined voice dancing around in his head, giving his mind and heart the courage and inner strength he needs, he quickly shelves any rising fear and knows what he needs to do. _If Don is on his way, I have to help him,_ Mac's mind states firmly. _Murder? Don what the hell is he talking about?_

But Wade left the light on and the chain off his bound ankles so Mac takes advantage of his new situation. With a muffled agonizing cry, he slowly tries to get himself to at least a sitting position; his eyes constantly scanning the area around and before him. He finally allows his weary eyes to rest on something that might render at least a small amount of salvation.

_Don, I just pray you are smart about this or we are both dead._

XXXXXXXX

"Stella I'm here. I'll call as soon as I have Mac and its safe."

_"I've got Sully working on help and please Don...life before heroics."_

"You should be telling that to Mac."

_"I am, just relay the message to him for me."_

"I'll call when I can."

Flack quickly hangs up and then thanks the helicopter pilot for the ride. Either way they'll have to either drive Mac's truck back or if it was damaged, arrange for transport.

"Tell Sully he owes me now," the pilot offers before he closes the door. Flack offers a nod and then races for the stairs to go inside and then down. He reaches the main parking lot just as an old man in a beat up truck pulls up.

"FBI," he flashes his badge and then puts it away. "I need to borrow your truck."

"FBI? As in Agent Mulder from the x-files?"

"Sure," Flack shakes his head.

"Jus had the oil changed," the old man replies with a frown.

"Perfect thanks," Flack replies as he gets in.

"Who ya chasin young fella?"

"ET," Flack shoots back before he slams the door shut and then races out of the hospital parking lot. Following Adam's advice, he heads for a small dirt side road that should bring him up behind the farm area where he suspects Mac is being held. Driving in the darkness, forces his brain to keep his senses alert and sharp, wanting to be ready for anything that might come up unexpectedly. He had found a large knife on the floor, quickly place it on the front seat, thankful for another weapon.

He nears the back road, turns off the headlights and slows the pace so he doesn't end up in the ditch; knowing he needs to be in top fighting form if he's going to be worth anything to Mac or their means of escape. He finally brings the truck to a stop and then looks around, scanning the darkened landscape before him before he carefully gets out of the truck, not wanting to attract any undo attention to himself.

Flack stops in place, bathed in the dim moonlight and then studying intently the path before them; the lights from the farmhouse in the distance where his friend is being kept captive. Thankfully his early arrival had bought _him _some time, but knew he couldn't take liberties with Mac in their grasp.

"Yeah doubt their sitting down to tea," Flack grumbles as he slowly heads toward the lights, stopping every few seconds to listen to the air to make sure nothing had caught wind of his presence. He glances around him, noticing another farmhouse in the distance but doubting anyone around here would be friendly.

With his hand on the large knife; thinking he'll need it to free Mac, his gun is ready at a moment's notice in case the knife is too slow and his own life is at stake.

_Hold on Mac,_ Flack's mind whispers frantically as he hurries toward the back of the farmhouse, breathing heavy; his heart racing. He stops for a few moments to catch his breath and pray that his racing heart won't give him away sooner then expected.

He finally reaches the back of the property and stops, needing to know if any dogs would be on the prowl to give him away; and while he has no intention of killing any innocent animals, if it's a fight to the death, he'll do what is necessary. But just as he's about to start up once more, the back door opens and Flack quickly presses himself behind a tree, thankful for the heavy shadows that add to his concealment.

"Ah shut it Sandy!" Wade grumbles as he lights up a smoke.

Flack watches as another man comes out to join him and notices still two heads inside; one of them a woman. _Sandy Wells, bitch._ He curses in his mind. _Highly doubt she's innocent in all this_, he correctly surmises.

"Sister riding your ass again?" Pete laughs.

"Stupid bitch, like who cares if I get ashes on the DAMN FLOOR!" Wade hollers through the screen door.

"So how long do we have to wait for the other one?"

"He has four hours."

"Think he'll show?" Pete queries.

"By the look on his friends face when I told him that Flack murdered Cade, I doubt it," Wade mentions and Flack feels his face automatically offer an angry wince.

_Damn I was supposed to tell Mac. Great! Now he'll really be pissed at me_, Flack mentally groans.

"So can I kill him then? I mean it's not like he can defend himself. Never killed me a cop before."

"Well when the time is right you can kill Mac Taylor," Wade slaps him on the back. "And then let Sandy finish him off. I guess I can see why her and Simon got on so well," Wade huffs. "Both cut from the same murdering cloth."

Flack grits his teeth as he hears them talking so candidly about Mac's future fate and has to remind himself that he'll not be worth a damn to Mac if he's also caught. So remains where he is, still and silent in the dark shadows, until Wade finishes his cigarette and then goes in with Pete, slamming the door shut behind them. As painful as it was to think about what Mac has had to endure at the hands of the four people in that house, he knows he needs to push that aside and focus on an escape plan.

He studies the house before him before finally allowing his eyes to rest on the cellar door. He very carefully makes his way toward it, stopping just at the entrance and once again allowing his heart rate to slow to a normal pace so that he doesn't pass out.

He reaches for the door handle and gives it a slight tug, stopping when a small scraping noise is heard. Hearing nothing more, he pulls the door handle open once again and stops; allowing the small amount of heat from the cellar to warm what the cold air outside had nearly managed to chill right through. He hears a slight noise and then wonders if it's Mac. But before he can make another move, the cellar door at the top of the stairs that leads from the kitchen to where Mac is; opens and his world stops short. He wouldn't be alone in a few seconds; he had to hide.

XXXXXXXX

For the past half hour, Mac pushed through the painful sensations that this battered body was offering in favor of trying to reach for a pocket knife to cut himself free. He hadn't seen the entrance Flack used, as it was shielded by a large bookshelf. But he manages to get the knife into his palm and then pushes it up his sleeve and lies back on his side just as the cellar door is pulled open.

"Hey Detective Taylor!" Wade Tanner's voice mocks from the top of the stairs. "Hungry?" He laughs before he flips off the light, bathing Mac in darkness once again as the door is slammed shut.

Mac curses into the thick gag but as his mind once again offers Stella's pleas for him to keep going manages to move the blade back from his sleeve and into his fingers. But just before he manages to work the blade open, he stops and listens; shuffling in the dark. He swallows hard, wondering if the rats have returned to feast on his captive offerings? _Damn it!_ He curses as the pounding in his ears starts to drown out the direction of the shuffling.

Flack allows his eyes to once again adjust and when they do, he realizes that he doesn't need a flashlight and can see Mac's figure lying on the floor. Cursing his captive state, Flack slowly moves toward Mac's still figure, hearing him breathing hard and thankful that he's not already dead.

Mac hears the shuffling getting closer, but with his head still forcing his watery eyes to see small circles, focusing on what is coming toward him is painful and aggravating. He feels a set of hands touch his leg and immediately his body responds by trying to recoil backward.

"Mac, it's me...it's Don...you're okay," Flack assures in haste and Mac stops his useless struggling. Flack pulls out his small flashlight, needing it so he doesn't cut Mac's skin and places it on the floor and then starts to cut the ropes that have kept Mac's feet bound. Once they were free, Flack slowly helps Mac stand up, gently tugging the gag from his mouth and then looking at his friends beat up condition.

"Damn it Mac, I'm sorry."

"Thank god...you're here" he lightly gasps as he slowly turns around and offers his hands to Flack. Flack starts to cut when both hear movement upstairs. Flack gently pulls Mac back into the shadows just as Wade pulls the door open.

"Hey Detective Taylor!" His voice jeers once more. "I should have asked if the rats were hungry!"

Flack feels Mac's body tense in his grasp but is thankful that just as Mac's body starts to sag to the floor, Wade closes the door and Flack quickly grabs Mac and keeps him upright; forcing Mac's lips to offer another small gasp of pain.

"Sorry," Flack frowns as he flips his flashlight back on once more and then looks at the progress on Mac's bound wrists.

"Just...hurry," Mac whispers as he finally feels some freedom returning to his captive limbs. When his wrists are finally free, Mac offers his arm to Flack, who carefully puts it around his neck and then slowly directs Mac back toward the same entrance he used to get in.

Mac knows his silence will buy their freedom, so despite feeling pain in his entire being with every step he takes, he swallows it back and tries to help Flack with their escape as best as he can. Once they reach outside, the cool air, forces his senses painfully awake and the air starts to mercilessly dance around the cuts to his face.

"I have a truck waiting," Flack whispers as he directs Mac toward the back field; their ride to salvation still in the distance. "You worried us, especially Stella."

"I know, sorry," Mac replies with a slight wince.

"Say that to her later...for now we need to get...." he starts and then quickly stops; bringing both of them to a firm halt as he watches a set of headlights approach his truck. "Damn it!" He lightly curses as he helps Mac toward a tree, props him up against it and then runs ahead a bit to watch what is going on. Much to his horror the small flashlight get into the truck and then he watches with a frantic mind as both trucks drive away into the distance, disappearing around a bend and taking with it any hopes of their survival.

"Farmhouse...in the...distance," Mac manages weakly as he stumbles up to Flack.

"Too far Mac, you'll never make it like that. You can barely stand."

"I'm not dead...just sore," Mac's lips offer a firm statement. "Trust me I'll make it."

"Right...you always this stubborn with Stella?"

"Yes," he grimaces as he wraps his arm around Flack's neck one more time and allows Flack to direct them to an area that is not lighted.

"Mac," Flack states in horror as Mac's foot gets caught, taking them both to their knees in the frozen dirt field.

"I'm...okay," Mac pants as he looks at Flack with a heavy frown. "I'm sorry for...."

"Save it until we are someplace safe," Flack replies as he starts to stand up. Mac's hand shoots out and quickly stops his actions, forcing Flack to look at him in wonder.

"I'm sorry Don," Mac finally manages in one breath.

"Me too," Flack assures him with a slight frown. He stands back up and this time is relieved when Mac's body doesn't pull down fully with his weight, allowing them to make faster time; and even that wasn't as fast as they would like. Still being able to hear Wade and Pete's mocking laughter behind them, forces their minds to be on a constant state of alert.

"I think..." Mac starts in a small pant and then quickly forces both of them to stop as Mac's disappearance is finally discovered.

"Damn it!" Flack curses as they now hear commotion coming from the farmhouse behind them. "We have to hurry."

Mac's lips offer another gasp of pain as Flack literally drags him toward the gate, pushes it open and then heads for the back door. He gently settles Mac into a nearby chair, draws his gun and knocks on the door. Much to his surprise, a somewhat friendly face opens the door.

"It's you Agent Mulder," the old man that Flack had earlier absconded the truck from greets them. He looks past Flack to Mac's battered frame, disheveled appearance and frowns. "Looks like you found ET."

"My partner and I work for the NYPD and we need help," Flack states in desperation as he lowers his gun. He glances behind and notices flashlights dancing in the distance. "A phone would work best."

"Come in," the old man ushers them into the warm confines of his home. "Wondered why I found my truck by the side of the road."

"Yeah sorry about that," Flack offers as he puts his gun away and then turns back to Mac.

Flack gathers Mac into his grasp and helps him inside; both thankful for the blast of warm air that greets them, instantly cutting through the chill on their weary frames.

"Dad what's going on?" A firm voice states as it enters.

"Whoa there..." Flack stammers as he comes face to face with the end of a double barrel shotgun.

"Jenna these are the boys I was tellin' you about. They need our help. Take 'em to the attic."

"It's a good thing my dad is a fan of sci-fi," Jenna frowns as she lowers the gun. She looks at the two men before her and then at her father. "You sure?"

"Ma'am...we just need...a phone," Mac manages weakly.

"What happened to him? He looks like hell?"

"Wade Tanner."

"We have to hurry," she comments as she nods to her father.

"I take it you know him," Flack mentions as he helps Mac further into the strange house, following after someone they hope they can trust.

"This whole town knows him. He and his lot are nothing but trouble."

"What do you know about his sister Sandy?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Was she married before?"

"Yeah to some guy from the city, New York. Name was Simon," Jenna huffs. "Thought he was such a big shot. Was a hitman or something. Why?"

"Just wondering," Flack frowns as he notices the strained look on Mac's face. Jenna leads them to a small set of stairs and then up into a small dark room. She quickly shuts all the blinds and then turns on a light that won't be seen from the outside.

"There is a small bathroom in there if you want to clean up; including some fresh towels and Band-Aids."

"Might get...blood on"... Mac manages with a slight frown.

"Right city boys," Jenna retorts. "Blood don't scare us around here. Need some help cleaning up?" She asks Mac.

"No," he answers in haste.

"Sorry, meant no offense."

"Right," Mac shakes his head.

"His _wife_ wouldn't like it," Flack smirks as he looks at Mac with a grin. He helps Mac ease onto the bed and then turns to Jenna. "We don't want anyone dying to..."

"Just hush and clean up. Dad and I know what to do."

"But if a fight comes..."

"Just keep your gun close," Jenna replies as she raises her shotgun and pulls back on the pump. "I always do."

Flack offers an amused smile and a nod as he watches her leave, following her to the door and then shutting it, leaning against and then looking at Mac with an expression of misery. "You do look like hell."

"Feel like it. _My wife?"_

"She should be," Flack smiles as he pulls out his phone. "Speaking of your _wife_, you should call her."

Mac catches the phone and then quickly dials Stella.

_"Mac?__ Mac! Oh thank god," her voice lets out a small sniffle. "I..."_

But when she says nothing further Mac is quick to wonder. "Stella? You okay?"

_"I will be when you are back where you belong. In my arms," she tells him in a small voice. "I was worried when Flack said...he said you were in trouble and...and then you wouldn't answer and...you come back to me okay?"_

"Planning on...it."

_"Mac?"_

"Sorry...hurts to...smile," he gently relays.

_"You um...are you hurt bad?"_

"I'll be fine."

_"Damn it Mac," her voice states softly, hoping he can hear that she's more worried than angry. "Think you'll need some nursing when you get back?"_

"Would like that...very much," he winces as he tries to ease his coat off. But when his lips emit a gasp, she's quick to pick up on it.

_"Are you lying to me?"_

"Just send in...the Marines or something," he frowns as he resigns defeat and leaves his coat on.

_"I miss you Mac. And I better hear that you missed me in person."_

"I give you my word and about the nursing..." he stops as his face warms. He looks up and notices Flack watching with an amused expression and stops. "Right...I'll um...see you soon."

_"Call when you are both safe and on your way back."_

"I will."

"Nursing huh," Flack smirks as he takes his phone back from Mac and then steps back.

"Was just a figure of speech."

"Why are you trying to justify yourself to me?" Flack wonders as he watches Mac finally succeed in taking his coat off. "I think it's great about you two."

"What about us?"

"Seriously?"

Mac offers a weary shrug and then sits in painful silence for a few minutes before looking up at Flack in wonder. "What?"

"Nothing," Flack shakes his head as he slowly makes a move for the bathroom. But two words from Mac stop him in his tracks.

"Sandy Cade?"

Flack feels a lump form in his throat and a knot in his stomach as he looks at Mac's anguished expression and then turns his back.

"Talk to me Don, what are you thinking?"

"Honestly? As in right now?"

"Yes," Mac replies, forcing Flack to turn around to face him.

"Honestly, I'd love to put that gag back in your mouth so you can't ask me any more questions."

"I see," Mac frowns as he slowly stands up, standing a few feet from Flack. "You don't owe me..."

"The truth?"

"Mac you stuck your neck out for me and lied for me, I guess the least I can give you back is the truth."

"I am not keeping tabs," Mac lightly grimaces as he slowly wanders toward the bathroom, wanting to at least wash off the dried blood and dirt from his face. Just as he reaches the door, he feels Flack's fingers gently wrap around his forearm and stop his movements. He looks at Flack's defeated expression and feels his heart sink.

"Mac I'm sorry."

"I only wanted to help," Mac finally manages in one breath.

"And I threw that back in your face and I was wrong to do that."

"I um...well I wasn't very comforting I think is the word Stella used."

"She's good for you Mac. You need her."

"I know," Mac looks into the small room ahead of him and then down at the floor. "We need to..."

"I shot Simon Cade."

"I know."

"I shot him first Mac, it wasn't self defense. I saw Jessica dying in my arms; heard her begging to me for help, saw her bloody body in that autopsy room and then heard his mocking laughter as he told me how much he enjoyed gunning her down. I didn't think; I just acted."

Mac feels his fists tighten and once again his brain wants to offer a protocol dictated statement. But as he hears the tone of remorse in Flack's voice and then studies the expression on his friends face; knows that Flack's killing of Simon Cade wasn't done for pleasure or sport, it was to avenge a loved one. And while he couldn't really justify it in spoken word, inside his mind and heart, he knew if the situation were reversed and it was Stella instead of Jessica, he would have done the exact same thing. No questions asked.

Flack waits in expectation. He notices Mac's body tense and braces himself for another tongue lashing. But after a few tormented seconds of silence Mac's next words catch him off guard.

"I'm not your priest Don, you don't owe me anything," Mac finally offers with a small frown, his face softening.

"You're my friend Mac, I owe you the truth."

Mac looks at the tormented expression on his friends face and sighs. "Guilt is a tough burden to carry."

"I um..." Flack starts and then stops, uncertain of what else to say.

"I don't expect you to justify yourself to me. I do expect you to help yourself by accepting help from...well I guess those offering? I'm sorry I yelled yesterday."

"I'm sorry I put you into that position. If it makes you feel any better, Stella got after me as well."

"We need her."

"We do," Flack sighs as he rests his hand on Mac's shoulder. "You going to be okay?"

"Trust me, I have survived worse," Mac answers in truth.

"You know, speaking of asking for help."

"Don, I'm fine. I just look like..."

"I meant about you finally asking Stella out on something more than a rushed coffee run," Flack states firmly and Mac looks at him in shock.

"Pardon?"

"A date Mac."

"Don..."

"You don't pull off innocent very well Mac," Flack retorts.

"Stella and I..." Mac gently stammers as he feels his face starting to warm once again.

"Are in love, yeah I know that. I at least heard it from her."

"She said she loves me?" Mac asks in shock; his lips automatically curling upward.

"Guess by that smile you are happy about it."

"It would never work."

"Jess and I were partners also Mac and we made it work."

"It's complicated."

"Only because you make it."

"I...I need to clean up."

Flack just laughs as he shakes his head, finally letting Mac pass and head into the bathroom, while he heads back to the window to see if their so called secret hiding place was found out yet.

Mac flips on the light and then pauses looking at Flack's back with a frown. "She said she loves me?"

"Can't stand it can ya?" Flack grins as he turns around. "Not in so many words, but I'm sure if you gave her the opportunity to say it, she would."

"Gave her the opportunity?" Mac grumbles. "She has lots..."

"I mean like just shutting up for once, shelving the thick headed CSI and putting on Mac Taylor regular joe."

"Don't know how to do that."

"Well you're never too old to learn."

"Smart ass."

"Smart is right."

With a small shake of his head, Mac turns and continues on his present mission of trying to get himself cleaned up a bit. He slowly takes off his jacket, ignoring the new painful sensations his tired limbs were offering and then hanging it on the door handle. He rests his hands on the edge of the cool sink, willing the pounding in his head to stop and the small circles to disappear. Finally a few minutes later, he looks up and the room has stopped spinning and he can finally continue.

"Damn it!" Mac curses as he finally looks at himself in the mirror. He dampens a facecloth and then starts to gently clean his face, wincing as the cold water dances with his cup lips, cut on his cheek and then the nasty wound above his eye.

"You should take a week off when we get back," Flack suggests as he leans on the doorframe, watching.

"A week?" Mac arches his brows as he finishes cleaning the dried blood and dirt off his face.

"Right forgot who I was talking to. A day off? An hour?"

"Could do that," he sighs.

"But you won't."

"I won't," Mac echoes as he looks down at his hands. Thankfully he had only dirtied them, not actually cut them in any way. His wrists were still chaffed and raw from the harsh rope and his clothes were dirty and slightly torn in places. "Will you at least tell me about Sandy Wells or Cade or whatever?" Mac asks, not looking up; his eyes still cast down as he gently tries to clean his hands.

"I swear to you right now that I only heard about her after this whole thing came out in the paper about Cade. I got a nasty note from her, with her and her brother Wade's name on it vowing revenge. Said they knew I shot him in cold blood and that I would be the next to pay and that was it. I did a bit of digging and found out she was married to Simon Cade, although they were estranged for about the last six months before he died."

Mac looks up with a frown, studying Flack's face in the mirrored reflection before looking back down. But when he offers nothing further, Flack continues.

"But then I heard nothing and thought it was just a grieving widow, angry and pissed off; lashing out against, well...whatever system she could; me. It wasn't until this morning when Danny and I were heading to a call when Terrance stopped me and told me about some conspiracy that a couple of out of town white guys were cooking up as a trap to take me out."

"Terrance?" Mac arches his brows as he gently dries off his hands and turns to face Flack straight on. "Think he's the guy who's playing both sides?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"Wade Tanner was boasting about some so called trusted _informant_ that tipped Sandy off about you gunning down Simon Cade. Had to be someone there at the time."

"What does that mean Mac?"

"It means someone else was in that tunnel and saw; or told the right someone. So instead of coming forward to discredit you..."

"He found a way to take me out without getting his own hands dirty."

"He's made it personal," Mac suggests.

"So I guess this doesn't end here," Flack groans.

"No it doesn't. Even if we take these guys down tonight, this isn't over," Mac confirms as he turns back and tries to apply the band-aid over his eye. "Damn it," he softly curses as the sticky part lands on a piece of tender skin and rips it further when he pulls the adhesive plastic back.

"Here let me," Flack sighs as he pushes Mac's hands out of the way.

"I don't need help," Mac insists as he turns around.

"Yeah I can see why Stella is so eager to offer you the _I__ love you_ sentiment," Flack states with a shake of his head, forcing Mac to stop his second attempt and look up with a frown. "Trust me Mac, it's not like it's turning me on."

"As I said before, smart ass," Mac quips as he shoves the band-aid into Flack's fingers. "Just not used to asking for help."

"Yeah, heard that about you. I was the same."

"What happened?"

"I found out that I have friends that actually give a damn and they helped me before I really screwed up."

"They do Don, and so do I. I do give a damn," Mac states with a slight smile. His smile turns to a soft wince as Flack's fingers press down on the wound, but the job is done.

"Get nurse Stella to fix it when we are home," Flack instructs.

"She will," Mac replies with a warm smile. "And thanks."

"We take care of each other Mac. Remember?"

"We do need her," Mac smiles as Flack simply nods his head in agreement. "ET?" He queries, remembering the old man's words from earlier.

"Don't even start."

"Right. Any company yet?"

"Not yet."

Mac watches Flack head back to the window and peer outside. "I'll call Stella and see what kind of progress she has made with sending in the help."

"Mac!"

"What?"

"I lied."

"Pardon? Don..."

"Better make that call fast...here...they...come."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so kinda sorry for the cliffe! Hehe (well not really) but hope you are still liking it and want to see what happens to our two fave CSI men. Thanks everyone!!


	4. The Cost of Friendship

**Title: Fall from Grace  
****Chapter 4 - The Cost of Friendship**

**A/N:** Well this story was very different for me but am so THANKFUL for the amazing reviews and support. I hope you all like this ending and thanks again. Sorry in advance if Flack was OOC but again I'm not used to writing him as a main character so those fans of his actually reading I hope I did your fave character some justice. Enjoy!

* * *

Mac quickly hangs up and rushes over to the same window Flack is peering out of.

"Trouble is here," Jenna calls out as she rushes into their room. "Well at least you look_ a bit more_ human."

"Thanks," Mac grimaces as he takes the automatic handgun that she is offering.

"Dad is waiting in the basement in case any of them..." Jenna starts only to stop short as the first shot is fired.

"Stay here and lock this door," Mac tells the young woman before him.

"I don't know how things are done in New York, but out here, woman don't shrink at a drop of blood or the sound of a bullet. Now if you don't mind..." she retorts as she pumps the both barrels of her shotgun. "I have to help my father. This is also my home."

"Old man Miller!" The loud voice of Wade Tanner is heard outside. Mac and Flack rush back to the window and gaze down at Wade and his sister.

"The other two went round the back," Mac states as he looks at Flack with a firm nod; forcing his brain to push past any rising feelings of pain.

It was now a fight to the death.

"Give us the two traitors you have inside and we'll let you and Jenna live."

"I'll take the front."

"Make every shot count," Mac directs to Flack. "That goes for you as well."

"Aye aye Sir," she mock salutes Mac before turning and rushing out of the room.

"Ah damn it!" Mac hears Wade grumble before he looks at Flack with a heavy frown.

"I promised Stella that _both _of us would be coming home."

"Don..."

"I'm not the one that likes to rush in where angels fear to tread."

"Right," Mac just smirks. "See you when the dust settles."

"I'll be here."

Flack offers a nod and then turns and rushes out of the room, heading for the small staircase with Mac right behind him. Flack reaches the bottom and then notices Jenna heading for a small alcove opposite the back door. Mac heads for the area opposite Jenna, waiting for the men to charge in from the back. He tries to push aside his worry for Flack; knowing his friend is more than capable of handling himself in a fight to the death; but he also knows that Flack could let emotion cloud his judgment and that could cost him his life.

Flack hurries to the front door just as Wade Tanner bursts through. Flack fires off the first shot, catching Wade in the upper left shoulder and forcing the vengeful brother to take a step back in pain. He offers a foul curse before he charges at Flack. Flack fires off another, which embeds itself into the wall behind just as Wade's body slams into his, taking them both to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

"Get the other one!" Wade yells to Sandy who rushes past them, heading in Mac's direction.

Mac hears Wade's voice and then looks at Jenna in concern.

"That bitch ain't killin' me in my home," Jenna states firmly. However, just as Sandy comes into view, Mac makes a small move to take her out, just as the other two men burst through the back door.

Jenna's shotgun blast slams into the chest of the first man, killing him instantly and sending him flying backward into the man behind him; forcing Mac to look at her in shock.

"We're originally from Philly."

"Flack look out!" Mac warns.

Sandy fires off a shot, forcing Mac back into his hiding place; which allows Pete to pry himself out from under the corpse on top of him and then rush Mac. Sandy turns and heads back toward Wade and Flack; where Flack was engaged in a bloody battle with Wade.

"Not so fast!" Jenna growls as she tears off after Sandy, leaving Mac to deal with Pete. Pete lunges at Mac, slamming both of their bodies into the small shelving unit behind them. Mac's lips offer a gasp of pain, but knowing his life could end at any second, forces him in to fighting mode; shelving the pain as he delivers the first of many blows to come; his body, although, getting as good as he's giving.

Flack in the meantime had been trading blow for blow with Wade Tanner, neither winning nor losing; just tiring the other out. Wade slams into Flack; Flack counters and returns the punch, his body starting to lightly falter, but his brain screaming at him to not give up until he was the last man standing.

"It's over Tanner."

"You die today Flack."

Flack finally lands a sharp blow to Wade's stomach and sends his body slamming backward into the wall, winding him instantly. Flack dives for his gun, ready to fire off a shot when Sandy charges into the room, firing a shot in Flack's direction. However, Jenna slams her body into Sandy's forcing Sandy's bullet to be sent slightly off course, grazing Flack's arm instead of doing any kind of real damage.

Having no time to worry about Jenna or Sandy, Flack turns around only to have his body once again slammed into by Wade, tackling him on the left and forcing his gun to fly from his hands to the floor once again.

"One piece at a time, Detective Flack, don't matter to me!" Wade growls as he hits Flack in the side one more time. He presses down on Flack's grazed skin, forcing a painful cry from his lips.

Mac had felt his body starting to falter once again thanks to the fight with Pete, but when Mac hears Flack's cry he feels his own angry adrenaline starting to surge once again. He knees Pete in the groin and then prepares to hit him again. But Pete's arm shoots out and hits Mac in his tender ribs, forcing his body backward, allowing Pete to regroup and lunge at Mac. Mac manages to sidestep his advance, forcing Pete's body to slam into the wall facing. Mac grabs him by the back, but Pete pivots on his heel, brings his elbow up and forces Mac's fingers to drop his gun. He slams Mac's weary frame back into the wall and then reaches for his own gun.

"Nice try...city pig," Pete growls as he quickly cocks the trigger.

A shot is heard and Mac's body instinctively jerks in response, until he watches as the large frame before him slowly falls to the ground, revealing the outline of Wilson Miller.

"Thanks," Mac pants as he leans against the wall, breathing hard, head throbbing but his brain refusing to quit, until the house was safe and secure.

"Get your friend, I've got the back door covered."

Mac offers the old man a nod of gratitude, grabs his gun and hurries to help his friend.

Flack had heard the shot and feared the worst; knowing Mac's weakened condition. And as much as he knows what a fighter Mac is and that he'd never just give up in a fight to the death; Mac was only human and there was only so much his body could take.

So with that thought in mind, his allows his stomach to absorb the next blow and forces his knee into Wade's stomach in return. Flack spies his gun and makes a break for it. Wade, pounces on Flack, slamming him to the ground on his stomach and then landing a blow to Flack's already throbbing side. And much like Mac hearing Stella's voice, in the back of his mind he still hears the voice of the woman he loves, _'don't give up Don, Jessica is heard'_ telling him to keep going.

"This is for you Jess!" Flack growls as he elbows Wade in the side, forcing Wade's grasp around him to loosen. Flack continues on his quest to get his gun, when Wade grabs his pant leg and jerks him back, Flack's fingers just missing the handle of his gun.

Flack twists himself around, landing the heel of his shoe to the chin of Wade Tanner, snapping his head back and painfully upward. Wade curses heavily, but his fingers, still wrapped around his own gun fire off another shot, thankfully missing Flack, but only by inches.

"You're next Detective," Wade growls as he prepares to fire.

Flack, however, was able to get his gun and, without thinking lunges at Wade. He punches him in the side of the face with the butt end of his gun, sending Wade crashing back into the wall. Spurred on by anger and hatred, hearing Jessica's voice and seeing her dead body, he continues to pound the man before him, until Wade's body slumps down against the wall, defeated.

Flack hovers over him, gun raised and trigger cocked.

"You son of a bitch," Flack curses under his breath in anger.

"Do it...go on," Wade goads, his hand still firmly wrapped around his own gun, hidden at his side. "Blow me away like you did Simon."

"Simon got what he deserved," Flack spits bloody saliva on the floor. "And you are going to jail like you deserve."

Flack lowers his gun, knowing he can't justify this man's killing in his mind like he did for Simon Cade. "Mac," Flack states in relieved surprise as Mac hurries toward him. "Heard the shot..."

"Let me arr..." Mac starts only to watch in slow motion as Wade Tanner raises his hand; the hidden gun finally being revealed.

"Don!" Mac shouts as he uses his free arm to shove Flack to the side and with his other hand he raises his gun, fires at Wade Tanner and, killing him instantly.

Flack twists around, watching as Wade's body slams backward into the wall, the gun clattering to the floor. He then looks up at Mac, as he swallows hard, willing his heart rate to slow so his brain can send words back to his mouth.

"Thanks," he huffs. "One more to go?"

"And she's right here," Sandy growls as both Mac and Flack whirl around to see Sandy Wells/Cade looking holding the double barrel shotgun that used to belong to Jenna Miller. "I see you old man!" Sandy shouts to her right. She looks at Flack and aims the gun directly at him.

"You don't have to do this Sandy, it's over," Mac tries.

"For him," she gestures to Don as she pumps both barrels.

"What is this really about?" Flack wonders.

"Avenging my husband."

"Who told you? Who was the informant!" Flack practically shouts.

"A friend," Sandy smiles. "I'm done talking."

"And I'm done listening," the weary voice of Jenna Miller is heard and just as Sandy pulls back on the trigger, Mac dives for Flack; Jenna's bullet embeds in Sandy's back, taking her down.

"I can't...take much more...of this," Mac groans as his weary body rolls off Don's and rests on the floor, both of them looking up to see Jenna standing over the dead body of Sandy Wells with a slight frown as her father rushes to her side.

"Where...the hell are you...from?" Flack wonders.

"Philly."

"Explains a lot," Flack smirks as he helps Mac stand up and both slowly head over to Wilson and Jenna Miller; an expression of gratitude and apologies in order. But just as they are about to explain to their two helpers, they all hear the roar of engines outside and then rush to see a bunch of pick up trucks come to a halt.

"Friends of Wade," Jenna huffs. "This isn't over yet."

"Yes it is," Flack grins as he offers a nod, forcing three heads to turn and see a half dozen military issue Jeeps surround the pick up trucks.

"Stella called in the marines," Mac whispers with a warm smile.

"Your wife has some pretty powerful friends," Jenna notes.

"Yeah she can make a man do just about anything," Flack's hand rests on Mac's back, forcing Mac to look at him with a nod and small smile. "Right Mac?"

"Yes she can," he agrees before he turns back to old man Miller with a slight frown. "Sir, I am truly sorry for dragging your family into all this. Our department would be happy to pay for..."

"Nonsense," he smiles. "This is the most fun I've had in weeks," he states readily and all four adults smile. "If he's Mulder, is you Scully?"

"Pardon?" Mac frowns, looking at Flack.

"Yeah, don't ask," Flack retorts.

Jenna leaves them and goes about trying to up the mess made while two Marine Police rush into the house, to talk to Mac and Flack, the rest outside taking care of the rest of the rowdies that Wade Tanner had managed to gather.

"Thank you Detective Taylor, we'll take it from here," one of them tells Mac who offers a nod and then turns and heads back to Flack, waiting in the living room. "You also look like hell."

"It was just a scratch," he refers to the graze that the Marine Medic is wrapping. "How are you feeling?" Flack asks in concern.

"I feel like hell," Mac groans as he slowly eases himself down onto a nearby chair. "You want to drive back?"

"I guess you brought the truck right?"

"Detective Taylor we do have a chopper transport waiting to take you both back to precinct 72 and we can have your truck waiting for you wherever you want."

Mac looks at Flack and finally nods in agreement. "We'll take the chopper home."

"Tired of the country already?" Jenna quips.

"We're both city boys," Flack replies. "But thank you for all your help."

"So is it over now?" She wonders.

Flack and Mac exchange worried looks before Mac finally answers. "Not yet. But it is on this end. Thank you again."

"Well have a safe flight back."

After exchanging a few small pleasantries, both are escorted by the real town police chief, Chief Angus Reid. He went on to explain that Buck McGuiness was arrested for aiding and abetting Wade Tanner. However no none knew about Terrance or the meeting in New York so Mac and Flack knew another meeting was going to take place first thing the following morning.

"So think this was all just a rouse?" Flack ponders as they slowly pile into the Military Helicopter. "I mean they wanted revenge for me shooting Simon Cade, but then why wait so long and why...all this? Why not just a shot in the dark or..." his voice trails off as he watches Mac ease himself onto a small leather bench across from him.

"I'd like to know what Terrance knows," Mac replies as he feels his body automatically lurch as the chopper slowly lifts into the air. "McGuiness said he was paid to tell us what he did but didn't do anything else. The only two or even three people that knew the whole story are dead. That leaves us Terrance," Mac explains as he fights to stay awake.

Flack leans back against the side of the helicopter and closes his eyes momentarily. "Or someone could have just used this whole Simon Cade thing as payback for something else."

"We need...to talk toTerrance," Mac stifles another yawn.

"Why are you fighting sleep?"

"I was proud of you today," Mac states warmly with a small smile of pride. "And I never thanked you properly for coming after me and saving my life. I really do owe you one."

"Ask Stella out on a date and we'll call it even," Flack replies with a grin. "But it wasn't a doubt Mac. Sending someone else to help you with a mess...well with something that I was even partly to blame for was never an option."

"You know when Claire died, I was lost; really lost. I never told this to Stella, but the days that followed, I prayed for death. I just couldn't make sense of something so...so senseless and tragic. But Stella never let me fail; she was at my side every day, making sure I never allowed myself to climb down so far into despair that I wouldn't _want _to climb back out. That's what I wanted for you Don. I never meant to interfere and I never meant to ram protocol down your throat. But where Stella has the tact and compassion; I have...I guess life experience. What I am trying to say is...I just wanted to help."

"I know Mac and I did need your help. Trust me, I knew if anyone knew what I was going through it would be you. I um..." Flack stops, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his hands on his face in fatigue. "I just thought I could handle it on my own; that was my first mistake. You had Stella and I had you, Stella and Danny...damn the whole team wanted to help."

"We take care of each other," Mac mentions in a soft tone, his lips curling as he remembers Stella offering him those same words the night he sat outside Flack's ICU room.

"I think I got my bad habits from you."

"What bad habits?" Mac asks in his defense.

"Hard head."

"I guess I am to blame for that."

Flack nods and then smiles, leaning back to make himself a bit more comfortable. "Will you please just lay down already?"

"I am tired," Mac whispers as he slowly eases himself down, pulling his coat around him tighter and allowing another soft gasp of pain to escape his lips as his head finally connects with the supple leather seat. "I love her Don, more than life itself."

"I know Mac," Flack agrees. "But you need to be telling her that; not me."

"I will...I promise," Mac's voice dies out to a soft whisper as he pulls out his phone.

_"Mac? Oh Mac thank god," Stella breaths in relief. "How are you?"_

"Alive and well."

_"Mac," she groans. _

"Stiff and sore," Mac lightly huffs. "Better?"

_"Well it's the truth. And Don?"_

"He's okay. I know it's late there and I should tell you to get some rest but I know that as soon as we touch down at the precinct you'll be there waiting. Thanks for the help."

_"Some of that was Sully's doing," her voice lightly chuckles. "He does have friends in low places."_

"Yeah he does."

_"So is this all wrapped up then?"_

"No and Don and I will be paying Terrance a visit tomorrow."

_"Terrance? You think he had a part in setting you up?"_

"I think he knows who did."

_"Right.__ Okay we'll discuss that tomorrow. Are you and Don...um okay? I mean have you made amends?"_

"Yeah we're good."

_"I'm glad."_

"Me too. We'll be home soon," Mac tells her as he finally closes his eyes and tries to get some rest.

Flack text's Danny to tell his friend he's okay and then hangs up, puts his phone away, not noticing Mac's lips curl into a warm smile in the darkened aircraft body. Flack watches over Mac as he still continues to rest; but his mind is now wondering what Terrance was really up to. He likes Mac's theory that Sandy was the patsy. But why Terrace. What did he have to gain? Had to be someone higher. But who? His mind for the next hour and a bit, focuses only on unanswered questions.

Mac feels himself jerked awake as the helicopter hits a small patch of turbulence and quickly opens his eyes, his body tensing in response.

"Almost ready to touch down Mac," Flack's soft voice breaks him from his sleepy state.

Mac offers a slight nod, followed by a large wince as he pushes himself back upright. "Damn it..." he curses as he rests his weary frame against the side of the helicopter. "Day after tomorrow I'm taking off," he states and Flack chuckles.

"Sure," Flack states in disbelief. "Mac, I can get Danny to..."

"Terrance knows what is going on and I'm going to be there when you ask him what he knows. Just make it closer to mid-morning," Mac smirks as they both brace themselves for the effects of the updrafts as the helicopter comes to rest on the NYPD helipad.

Flack opens the door and smiles as he sees Stella waiting for them. "I think we both owe her."

"More than you know," Mac mentions softly as he slowly climbs out of the side of the helicopter and heads toward Stella, who rushes toward him, gathering him into her arms and holding him close, her eyes watering as her ears listen to a soft gasp of pain his body automatically offers.

"Missed you," she whispers in his ear.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Mac whispers in return as he holds her close.

"Can I say get a room?" Flack jokes, forcing them to break apart. Flack accepts his hug from Stella and then looks past her to see Danny waiting by the door.

"It was his idea Don, he was with me all night," Stella tells him as she gives his arm a soft squeeze.

"Yeah I know. Hey Danny boy," Flack heads toward his friend and gives him a warm hug as Stella wraps her arm around Mac's waist and they follow after Flack and Danny.

"I want you to stay with us tonight."

"Danny I'll be fine. I just need to go home, take a shower and sleep. I mean damn it's almost two AM. Linds would have my hide if I woke Lucy."

Mac watches them argue like two brothers before he looks at Stella with a slight frown.

"Time for you to get some sleep Mac. You are about to fall down."

"Want to share a cab?"

"To your place? Sure?"

"Stella I'm not..." Mac starts in protest only to have her place a warm finger on his lips.

"You have a spare room and a couch. No arguments Mac."

"Okay," he resigns with a smile as they finally reach the street. They all stop and Flack turns to Mac with a slight frown.

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. You?"

"Me too. We'll regroup and go after Terrance in the morning."

Mac watches them leave before he turns back to Stella, who's watching him intently. "You should go home and rest."

"Taxi!" She calls out as she gently pushes past, leaving him to just shake his head in disbelief.

"Why do I bother arguing?" He groans with a slight smile as he gets into the cab with her and gives the cabbie his home address. Mac tells Stella all the details about what happened to him before Flack arrived to help, brushing away a stray tear as he recounts his stay with Wade and Sandy.

"They didn't hurt what won't heal," Mac sighs as he slowly turns the key into his apartment. He stops and looks at her with a frown. "Stella..."

"Have a shower Mac and I'll get the ointment and bandages."

Being too tired to argue, Mac slowly heads for his bedroom, closes the door and starts to slowly undress. He removes his suit jacket and then dress shirt, followed by his t-shirt, hanging the jacket and then tossing the other two into the laundry bin before grabbing something to sleep in and then heads for his bathroom. However, he had forgotten he wasn't alone and when he rounds the corner, bumps into Stella and then stops.

"Oh Mac..." she starts and then stops, her eyes quickly inspecting his bruised chest and then moving upward to his face. "What did they to do you?"

"I'm okay," he tries to assure her as he notices her eyes quickly water. Her hand rests on his face and his hand quickly covers it. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought I lost you too," she whispers in torment. "But you getter have that shower or I'll forget your condition and just attack you," she flirts and his face warms.

Mac takes her hand and brings it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it and then kissing her cheek. "I'll be finished soon."

Stella offers Mac a nod and then grants him his privacy by watching him head into his bathroom; the door softly closing behind him. She heads back into the living room and then quickly changes into a pair of sleep pants and oversize shirt before heading back to the bathroom. The water has started but with each whispered curse or gasp of pain, her body recoils as it pictures Mac's battered body under the hot water. As much as she wants her brain to dwell on her partners hunky body, naked under the hot water, each time she hears a fresh offering of pain, remorse pushes aside pleasure.

Mac finally exits the bathroom to see Stella standing and waiting for him; already dressed for bed.

"Come here," she instructs as she leads him back into the steamy bathroom and helps clean and redress the cut above his eye before taking him by the hand and leading him toward his bedroom.

"Stella..."

"_Sleep time_ Mac," she insists as she leads him his bed, pulls the covers back and then eases herself in first. Mac's body eases in beside her and slowly settles into her warm embrace. She kisses the top of his head and then squeezes him as best she can without doing any damage. "Just close your eyes and sleep Mac."

"Thank you," Mac gently lifts his head and casts his tormented gaze in her direction. "For being here."

"Here is where I belong."

XXXXXXXX

"Still can't sleep?" Danny asks Flack as he walks into the living room about an hour later.

"You're still up," Flack notes as he makes room on the couch for Danny. "Told you I should have gone home."

"You would have just been up there also. What's going on? You look like you don't want to sleep."

"I keep seeing her face Danny...hearing her voice...no matter what it won't leave my head."

"Do you want it to?" Danny counters and Flack looks at him with a heavy frown.

"I thought I did but...I miss her Danny, god I miss her so much..." he lightly sniffles as Danny's hand rests on his friends back.

"I know Don," Danny states softly. "I do too. It's um...hard to see you...well like you were the past few days. You scared me man...turnin' away and all. Don't ever do that again okay?"

"You sound like Mac, well maybe Stella," Flack smirks.

"Yeah I guess their parenting skills rub off on us," Danny chuckles. "Just don't tell them that."

"I won't," Flack gently yawns.

"That's it, bed time," Danny directs in a fatherly tone, forcing Flack to lightly laugh.

"Now you sound like Lindsay," Flack teases.

"Parenting."

"So it would seem," Flack agrees as he gives Danny a nod and then watches his friend push up from the couch and heads for his own bedroom. Danny offers a goodnight, allowing Flack to finally pull the blanket over him, and try to get some sleep. Tonight he keeps seeing Mac's battered face, his weak voice calling for help just before Wade Tanner blows him away.

"Jess..." Flack's voice trails off in misery as his squeezes his eyes shut once more. Unlike Mac, who has Stella's comforting arms to keep him company tonight, he has no one and that once again forces his heart to beat heavily in his chest. But as he hears Lucy lightly cooing in the night, Lindsay muttering softly in her sleep and Danny's solid breathing, his mind finally starts to settle.

_'You'll never be alone Don,'_ Jessica's warm voice dances around in his tire brain.

"I love you Jessica, I always will."

_'I love you Don...I always will,'_ her voice soothes and he's finally able to silence the tormented voices that have haunted his sleep for the past few days and allow the comforting darkness of slumber to consume him for a few solid hours. But morning came all too soon, and Flack's body offers an automatic groan as Lucy's crying brings her mother hurrying to the young toddler and Flack wishing he was back home in his own bed.

He slowly sits up and rubs his weary face, listening with a soft smile as Lindsay gently hums to Lucy as she feeds her in the privacy of the toddler's room.

"Did you sleep at all?" Danny asks Flack as he slowly walks past him into the kitchen to start the coffee.

"For a few hours," Flack yawns and stretches. "I'll be sleeping in tomorrow, I can tell you that."

"Think Mac and Stella got any sleep last night?" Danny asks with a smile; remembering Don told him that they probably ended up at Mac's apartment.

"Last night? Or I guess this morning? Yes, I think they just slept, or as well as Mac can sleep."

"You two okay? You and Mac?"

"We will be," Flack assures with a nod of his head. "Funny; but I think this whole ordeal is what we both needed to get back on the right track. At work I think we would have just...I don't know...probably just allow tension to build."

"I'm sure Mac would say next time no beatings."

"Me too," Flack smiles. "Alright, I'll take a cup of that to go and then I'm heading home, changing and then I'll see you back at the lab."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. And if I know anything, I'm sure Mac's there already."

XXXXXXXX

"Smells great," Stella mentions as she walks into the kitchen and up to Mac. "You smell good also," she whispers as she offers him a warm hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Didn't sleep much."

"I know," she lightly frowns as she takes the coffee travel cup he is offering, already filled with the steaming stimulant. "But before you ask, I wouldn't have slept much even if I was at home, I would have been thinking about you...let me see that," she gestures to the cut above his eye. She checks his handiwork and then plants a warm kiss on his smooth cheek.

"Thank you for staying with me last night," Mac tells her in truth as they slowly head for the front door.

"I'm just glad you managed to sleep at all. You look better."

"I wasn't alone," Mac mumbles as they head for the elevator.

"You are never alone Mac," Stella reminds him. "You and Don going to be okay?"

"We um...came to a new understanding," Mac replies. As much as he knows he confides in Stella about everything personal, _in his life,_ the confession that Don granted him was for him alone; it was up to Don who else he wanted to tell. If Don told no one else, it would be a secret he took to the grave. "But I think everything will get better. He still has a tough road ahead with date markers, event markers and such but..." he pauses as he allows his hand to rest on hers as they share a cab to work. "But I think he's past the worst; at least mentally."

"He must have told you a lot Mac."

"It wasn't how much he told me Stella," Mac confesses with a soft smile. "I just hope that he finds some inner peace now."

"I think he will."

"Okay so from what you told me this morning, we are looking for Terrance and you think he's the guy that wanted to set up Don?"

"I don't know. I know Don wants to think that because he saved his ass one time, that Terrance owes him."

"But you don't think that?"

"I don't know Terrance personally and don't know if Don considers him a friend but...well in Terrance's world, money usually speaks louder than loyalty."

"You know Mac, I do hope you're wrong about Terrance."

"Me too."

They finally reach the lab and slowly head inside; being the first two as suspected. "So you had mentioned something about taking tomorrow off. Was that for real?"

"Without the word of a lie," Mac replies with a slight frown. "But I..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it was nothing. I'll tell you later. "

"Okay so I have to finish up _your _court stuff today," she reminds him. "But how about you taking me to dinner tonight?"

"I like that idea," Mac agrees as he sees the Messer family get off the elevator and then watch Flack walk up the stairs toward them.

"Gang's all here," Danny states with a broad smile. "Mac, you ever sleep?"

"Apparently not," he frowns, while Stella just smiles. "Don, how you feeling today?"

"You two both look like you were dragged through hell and back," Lindsay notes.

"Feel like it too," Flack retorts.

"Well I am due in court," Stella states as she gives Mac's arm a gentle squeeze and then takes her leave, the two Messer's following suit, so that it was just Flack and Mac standing in the quiet hallway.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Kept hearing Jessica's voice saying she loves me," Flack replies softly. "You?"

"Kept hearing Stella's voice telling me to go back to sleep," Mac replies with a half smile as he looks out the window of Flack's cruiser as they head toward Terrance's apartment. But after a few minutes of silence Flack looks over in wonder.

"What? Mac the silence, it's killin' me."

"Didn't mean to mention Stella when..."

"She's like my sister Mac and trust me, it's about time, I'm not mad. What else?"

"You know I will wonder if you're okay."

"Trust me I have no intension of climbing back down that hole. Too far a climb back up," Flack admits with a heavy sigh. "Besides I doubt you'd let me."

"You are right about that. I've been there Don, no one is waiting for you down that road."

"Now you sound like Stella."

"Yeah I know," Mac smiles as he looks back out the window.

"Speaking of Stella, did you ask her out."

"No. Any ideas?"

"Actually," Flack replies as he fishes around in his inner jacket pocket and hands Mac a key. "Was going to give it back to her today. She let me crash on the couch the other night but...she's in court all day right?"

"For the most part why?"

"Well here is my idea..."

Mac at first had dreaded opening up to Flack about his attraction to Stella, but admitting to him that he loves her was not only a heavy burden lifted but the mental and emotional nudge he needed to actually contemplate Flack's suggestion at Mac making the first move toward a romantic relationship. He feels his mind starting to ponder the plan that Flack came up with and when all is said and done, he found it not as embarrassing as he might have thought.

They finally reach Terrance's apartment and just before they go inside, Mac takes Flack by the arm and stops him.

"Mac, I'm okay really," Flack insists.

"Just prepare yourself for bad news. I mean he might not fess to anything and this might be a dead end."

"So then I just have to live with a target on my back?"

"I think all in law enforcement do that on a daily basis; but now we just have prior warning."

"Still not very comforting," Flack deadpans as they head into Terrance's apartment building.

"Flack you kidding? You came here? To my pad? And with him? No offense but did anyone see you come in?"

"I want answers and don't care who saw. If you set me up..."

"Man I told you who..."

"Yeah a bunch of white guys from out of town."

"White guys?" Mac arches his brows as he pulls out a picture of Wade Tanner and Pete Ryder. "Recognize either of these two?"

"I told you..."

"Terrance you better start talking," Flack warns. "Or our friendship will have to end."

"Man I tell you anything and my life could end. You got me?"

"You obstruct justice and your freedom could end, you got me?" Mac counters. "So you do know them? How about her?"

"No women but..."

"But what?"

"Terrance you better start talking or my big mouth is liable to head downtown and start telling everyone how close we really are. You got me?" Flack counters.

Terrance looks from Mac to Flack and then sighs heavily. "This guy," he points to Wade, "was one of the ones in the bar the other day. He said somethin' about revenge on Cade's murderer and how his old Lady was tellin' him he better get the right guys or she'd kick his ass."

"And this was his old Lady?" Flack hands the picture of Sandy back to Terrance.

"No man, she wasn't there. He was there to pick up some guys and..."

"Who is behind all this Terrance?" Mac growls, impatience starting to sound in his voice.

"I swear to you I do not know. At the bar all I heard was the name's Simon Cade, Don Flack and Wade somethin'. He was cursing you Flack, cursing you bad for whatchu did to Simon Cade and was lookin' for some men to help set a trap. Two guys readily volunteered. He said that an out of town friend was lookin' for some payback and they'd get paid real well."

"Out of town friend?" Flack looks at Mac.

"Was it these two?" Mac then holds up a picture of Buck McGuiness and the fourth man that made up Wade's party.

"Yeah that's them. Theys local boys."

"Pete must have been a local to Harrison," Mac ponders. "He and Sandy stayed behind."

"Think Pete was the mastermind?"

"No, I think he was also hired muscle," Mac replies. "I think the man we want is still hidden."

"What happened to them?" Terrance nods to the two photo's in Mac's hand.

"They died and so did their information," Flack grumbles. "You need to give me something more before you are next."

"Man I got nothing more. Now you all better leave by the back door."

"This isn't over Terrance," Flack warns.

"I know nothin' else."

"Someone out there is gunning for me!"

"Not like you make a lot of friends in your line of work," Terrance shoots back.

"And you do?" Mac counters and Terrance looks at him with a scowl.

"Fine, if I hear anything else on the street, I'll call you first. You down with that?"

"Yeah I'm down with that," Flack states sourly. "And if I find you are lying you are going down - for good."

Mac stuffs the picture back into his inner breast pocket and both head for the front door of Terrance's apartment, but since they know they need him they do take heed and head out the back door and then round to the front.

"Think he's lying?"

"I think he's scared," Mac frowns. "And that's even worse."

"So much for being a friend."

"You seriously thought _he _was a friend?"

"No, I guess not," Flack huffs as he turns and looks back at Terrance's apartment. "So now what?"

"Now we follow the evidence," Mac suggests.

"Meaning?"

"We go to the bar, find out who Wade talked to, what else he said and..."

"What other name was dropped," Flack adds as they get back into his cruiser. "Think Dunbrook is involved?"

"I would bet on it," Mac states with a slight scowl as he dials Adam. "What it the latest address for Robert Dunbrook?"

"You got it boss."

"I told him to get ready for fifteen rounds and this could be round one, maybe two."

"Think Jessica's death was..."

"I do," Mac states softly as he keeps his gaze fixed outside the window; his phone still at his ear.

"Boss you there?"

"Yeah Adam what do you have?"

"Well according to my research he sold his Manhattan penthouse and the last plane ticket he bought was to the Cayman Islands."

"The Cayman Islands?" Mac queries.

"You serious?" Flack retorts in anger. "Damn it."

"Thanks Adam, I'm on my way back."

"So now what? What does this mean Mac?"

"It means, I have a case to work on and so do you. And it also means no dark alleys alone."

"For you as well right? I mean Mac, I'm sure this whole Simon Cade thing was just a rouse. I'm sure when we find the real guy behind this, my name won't be the only one of interest."

"Then for either of us," Mac resigns. "We'll get him Flack. The world is not that big anymore and there are only so many people willing to help a man like Robert Dunbrook. He'll soon run out of friends, and when he does, we'll be there."

Flack offers a nod as they finally reach the precinct.

"So you gonna take my advice about Stella?"

"I just might," Mac smiles. "You gonna take my advice?"

"Trust me, Danny will be thrilled."

"More like Lindsay, she won't have to cook."

Both get out and head inside. "I'll get Sully and we'll start with the bar that Terrance was at."

"I'm going to get started on the Dunbrook angle. See you later."

"You know it," Flack smiles as he turns to leave. "Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"We're good right?"

"We always were," Mac assures him, forcing lips to curl upward into a warm friendly smile as he goes in search of Danny and then Veteran Detective John Sullivan.

Mac heads into the lab part and straight for his office; Sheldon automatically in tow. Mac quickly takes off his coat and turns to see Sheldon hovering in the doorway with a file in his hand.

"Mac, you got a minute?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

**~EPILOGUE~**

"Don you sure about this?"

"After all the grief I put you two through?"

"Um three?" Lindsay reminds them as she bounces Lucy on her lap in the friendly, family Italian restaurant.

"Right three."

"Just glad you are here with us in person," Danny states warmly.

"Yeah me too. I guess I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight to thank you _three_," he emphasizes and the whole table smiles. "For helping me through all this."

"We love you Don, you are like family," Lindsay squeeze his hand as Danny offers a firm nod.

"Thank you," Flack mentions softly.

"Say shouldn't Mac and Stella be here?" Danny wonders.

"Actually they're busy tonight," Flack clears his throat.

"Really? Doing what?" Lindsay wonders.

"Well..." Flack starts as the three adults and one toddler settle in to enjoy the night ahead. Flack looks at his friend, Danny, who offers a silly anecdote, forcing his wife and daughter to laugh and he feels his heart settle and his mind at peace. He thinks about the stupid mistake that nearly cost him his friendship with Mac and what a waste it would have been to have thrown it all away for nothing. But in the end, he was glad it was him that went after Mac and knows now that no matter what they face in the coming battle with Dunbrook or whoever, the two of them will stand side by side and when the dust settles neither will fall.

"Don?" Danny's voice breaks his mental thoughts.

He blinks and sees Jessica sitting across from him, in the empty seat, smiling at him and offering him the same look of love that is now cemented in his mind and heart.

"Don? You okay?" Lindsay asks in concern.

"I will be," he whispers as Jessica's head nods and her lips blow him a kiss. "I know I will be."

XXXXXXXX

Stella nears the door to her apartment and stops; hearing noise from inside. She quickly draws her gun and then tries the door handle.

"What the hell?" She growls as she tries the door handle and finds it open. She slowly turns the knob and pushes the door open, only to stifle a small gasp as Mac comes into her view. "Mac! What the hell are you doing?" she stammers as she quickly stuffs her gun away.

"Was hoping for another response, like nice to see you?" Mac arches her brows and her face softens.

"Sorry. How did you...did you pick the lock?"

"Got the key from Don," he offers his spare key. "Sorry to startle you."

"Did you make dinner?"

"I tried," he admits with a small smile. "Are you mad?"

"Yes," Stella states as she walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Mad that you didn't do this sooner. But better late than never.""

"Glad to hear it," he replies as Stella's lips press against his and his whole body starts to flood with warmth and passion. "I got the suggestion from a friend."

"Good friend."

"Good."

"Not best friend?"

"She's in my arms," Mac whispers as he holds her close. "She's that and so much more."

"Yeah, how much more?"

"Almost hard to explain to her what she means to me...I mean words. Beautiful would definitely be first," Mac starts, Stella's lips curling upward. "Smart, tender, caring and just downright amazing. But I'd rather show her how much she means to me; how much I love her."

"What? Mac did you just say you love me."

"I did. I love you Stella."

"Mac..."

"More than anything. And I'm saying it because I am not afraid to say it anymore. I think this whole thing with Don and his memories of Jessica just tell me...well they show that time is too short and life too precious to waste on thinking of things to say and not actually saying them. So I'm saying them now." Mac finishes and then watches her for a reaction. However after a minute silence he offers a frown. "Stella?"

"Sorry Mac just a bit speechless after that beautiful confession but have to admit that your timing was perfect."

"Why?"

"Because I love you more than anything and I wanted to tell you that tonight also," she admits as she accepts another warm kiss. But as Mac scoops her up in his arms and then heads toward the bathroom she looks at him in wonder. "Mac? What about dinner?"

"It can wait. I love you Stella, now let me show you how much I truly do." Mac closes the door with his foot, blocking out the world but telling them that while this chapter was over another was waiting to be written with strong friendships and even stronger love.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so wasn't sure how long to make this so have decided to end it here before you all lost interest (since the reviews dropped for chapter 3). And yes had to end with some trademark SMACKED (grin). Hope you all liked this Mac/Flack centric fic. Not sure if I'll do a follow up piece with the return of Terrance and Dunbrook and the rest of unanswered questions but if interested please leave in your last review. Thanks again for reading, you all ROCK!!


End file.
